


Our Compass Rose

by Rhaeluna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, BAMF Anna, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Elsa likes taking charge, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Happy Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Mutual Pining, No cheating, Orgy, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Sociopath Hans (Disney), Temperature Play, Trans Elsa (Disney), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, bottom!everyoneElse, hans dies, kinda brainwashing if im being honest, slave hans, sort of necrophilia, top!Elsa, white walker Hans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Elsa deals with her lust for Anna and Kristoff by killing Hans and turning him into an ice-zombie sex doll.





	1. Elsa I

The winds on the North Mountain were quiet for once, and Elsa found herself able to relax her nerves and settle fully into her lounge chair on the balcony. It was the height of spring, but from the mountain’s peak you’d never be the wiser. Seas of untouched snow blanketed the peaks and woods in a cool embrace. The snowfall piled deeper than many were tall. The sky glowed a wonderful pink and tender blue in the setting sun, with streaks of white clouds breaking the pattern like a hand woven quilt.

The ice palace stood strong amidst it all, a castle hidden like a legend among the ghostly wilds. In time, Elsa was certain it was destined to become a playground for fae and spirits of all kinds. A refuge, perhaps, for humans, too, who needed just as she had. It was, Elsa knew, already well on its way. She smiled, and listened for the sounds she knew she’d find resonating up from the chambers below. Cheering, blissful and gay. Olaf pranking the snowgies with Marshmallow, and playing all kinds of games as Kristoff did his best to keep the damage to a minimum. Nothing Elsa couldn’t fix, really, but she appreciated his consideration most heartily. 

The past year felt like a shadow, always just under her step. She’d been crowned Queen, and somehow still kept the title despite the debacle at her coronation and nearly losing her kingdom to a foreign interloper. Elsa’s brow furrowed at the thought of him, the peace of the winter wilds leaving her thoughts. Her heart rate spiked. 

A memory flooded her, and Elsa took a deep breath, remembering what Anna had taught her. Breath. Be at peace. Her dear sister, who Elsa had avoided for nearly a decade, who had been allowed back into her life. Anna, who raced up a mountain to save her from her self-isolating destruction, who despite being sheltered just as Elsa had refused to run away in the face of hardship. It wasn’t just Anna’s words that allowed Elsa to remember herself and stabilize, but the fact that Anna was back with her at all. The joy she brought was immeasurable. Elsa wondered what her parents would think of their reunion. What her father would think. If she met them again upon her death, would she scream at them for their mistakes, or find herself sympathizing, forgiving? She wasn’t sure she’d be decided until the moment came.

Another cry from below, and a crash as Elsa recognized the sound of one of her vases toppling to the floor. Elsa had built her castle when she thought she’d answered everything. After so long holed away, hiding, restraining, it was a brilliant release to feel even the slightest expression. Her heart could take the further isolation. She’d been wrong, of course, but Elsa smiled, trying and failing not to chastise her past self too harshly. 

In the end, she’d only made it all worse. Mistake, after mistake, after mistake. Anna had saved her in more ways than she could ever know, and if Elsa had just kept it together she might never have frozen her heart solid. Twice she’d almost killed the most important person in the world. 

She shuddered. Looking out on the sunset descending over her lands, it was easy for Elsa to believe that she might just manage to forgive herself someday. A flare of darkness glistened in her chest, calling her names and decrying her foolish idiocy. You’ll never know how many froze to death before you could return the spring. People beyond your borders, beyond the sea, who will never know what curse befell them for those long, apocalyptic hours. She winced, and clutched her chest.

Elsa wasn’t quite there. Someday, she would be, she had to be. The Queen sighed, and wrung her hands in her lap. She carried her guilt like a sled piled high with obsidian. Her fear of being afraid of herself again was part of the problem. Focus. Elsa measured her breath, trying to reign in the thoughts invading her head like carrion crows. She kept her eyes on the lining of the sky, the dip under which the sun fell and all the world knew the peace of night. When the cold was at its coldest, and the planet’s anxieties and troubles seemed to rest in unison. It was when Elsa felt like the constant assault on her body and mind, for just a few feeble hours, relented enough for her to truly relax. 

No wonder she was a night owl. Anna was up like the sun, radiant and shining in the early hours, but Elsa was drawn to the stillness of the night. She found herself wandering the empty streets of town sometimes, swaying in the moonlight and relishing the quiet. She’d often waking late into the mornings lest she had an early meeting. 

The darkness enabled her to focus on her paperwork. To think without fear of being judged by a world that she feared more and more every day could read her thoughts. She was trying so hard. To be a good Queen, to be a good sister, to be a good person. Which was why she still needed her palace, her escape.

The balcony doors clicked open behind her, and Elsa glanced back to see Anna stepping through with a smile. She was clad in her winter garb, all blue and purple with an adorable pair of green mittens. Elsa lit up. “Hey, you,” she said to her sister. 

Elsa had first taken to visiting the ice palace again when the stressors of work became too much, and Anna often accompanied her to Elsa’s unending pleasure. She was still working on smoothing out trade relations between Arendelle and its surrounding kingdoms, as well as improving her small coastal land’s meager infrastructure. It was a two pronged attack to make Arendelle run more smoothly and ensure her citizens had everything they needed to thrive, but recently negotiations had gone poorly, and she’d needed the gasp of fresh air that only her palace could provide. She was having an especially difficult time with the Southern Isles due to recent events. Too many late nights and waking up past noon. Gerda had insisted. 

Anna strode over to Elsa, her hands crossed behind her back. She was biting her lower lip. The sight caused a bloom of heat to radiant through Elsa’s abdomen, startling her from her political ruminations. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, bright red against the blue and white expanse of the mountains behind her. She was familiar with the feeling, and had noticed it throughout her life, but still wasn’t sure what it meant. It was one of those things she’d repressed, so she wasn’t intimate with the sensation. The feeling popped up sometimes around Anna and Kristoff, and as well around some of the people she’d met in town. New friends, wild as the concept still was to her. Was it her urge for companionship? It made her writhe in her chair like she had an itch she couldn’t scratch, and Elsa grumbled internally at the annoyance. 

“Enjoying the view?” Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, and waved her hand through the air beside her. Love bloomed in her heart. The magic came easily from the tips of her fingers, spirals of ice dancing before her eyes. An identical chair formed less than a foot away from her. “Would you like to join me?”

Anna laughed. “I mean, if you’re done brooding, and it’s okay.” She glanced out at the sunset, her eyes glimmering in the fading light. “I’d been hoping you’d ask.” 

“I don’t brood,” Elsa said, patting the icy seat next to her, “and you can always join me, even if I don’t ask.” 

Anna sat down, tucking the heavy fabric of her skirt under her legs. Elsa heard yet another crash from the castle below, and wondered whether it would be wise to see what exactly was happening. “I know,” Anna laughed awkwardly, never quite meeting Elsa’s gaze, “it’s just, you know, like. I mean, I’m still getting used to it. You.”

Elsa’s heart tightened in her chest. She reached out with her open palm across the space between their chairs. “I’m sorry.” 

Anna chuckled, her breath frosty in the air. She took Elsa’s hand and laced her fingers with her own. Again, the heat in Elsa’s core. What was it? She’d have to ask Gerda about it upon her return to the castle. The human body was a puzzle, one she was still grappling with on the daily.

When Elsa’s first puberty began to hit, it was all she could do not to freeze the castle in a solid block of ice when the waves of dysphoria hit home. She’d told her parents puberty would make things worse, insisted that she wasn’t fooling with them, that it wasn’t a phase, but they hadn’t listened until it really got bad. The despair was deep like pitch. Elsa was the name she’d chosen for herself from a young age, and while her father and mother had used it as soon as she’d asked, it wasn’t until she’d been allowed to start transitioning that they started to actually take her seriously. With a little medicine and a spark of magic from the fae, Elsa was on her way to feeling right in her own body again. A small boon in her cavern of fear. Her magical outbursts returned to their normal levels, and the status quo returned. For her parents, it had been enough. Elsa was never really sure whether they’d agreed to let her transition because they loved her, or because she’d have destroyed them in her sleep had she not.

“No,” said Anna, “I’m sorry, I worded that poorly.” 

Elsa rubbed the back of her sister’s hand with her thumb. “We’re both relearning things.” It was a process, she reminded herself, baby steps towards a large goal. 

“True,” said Anna. They held each other’s gaze, and Elsa could hear her heartbeat layered over the slow caress of the open wind. The aching feeling simmered inside Elsa like a quiet heat.

“I love you,” Elsa said, the words on her lips before she could consider them more carefully. A pause, and Elsa resisted the urge to release Anna’s hand out of fear. Why did she feel her chest growing tighter? She could tell her sister she loved her, surely, without having some kind of anxiety reaction, right? Puzzling.

Anna giggled, and squeezed Elsa’s hand. “I love you too, Elsa! Feeling sentimental?”

“Always.” The warmth reminded her of the feeling she’d gotten when she’d first created her ice dress. A longing, something bursting forth from deep inside her. Maybe she was finally getting her head around how much she loved her sister after years spent trying to convince herself she could live without her. Anna had saved her, after all. 

“You thinking about heading back soon?” Anna asked. She rubbed her shoulder with her free hand, looking bashful.

“Why, are you getting cold?” Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister, smirking with mirth. Their connection, their hands, felt like fire amidst the sea of ice. 

Anna chuckled. “Yeah,” she admitted, “not all of us are as magical and amazing as you.” 

“Please, you’re far more amazing than I could ever be.” You saved me. You gave everything, and you continue to inspire me day after day. 

Anna pinked. “No way. I’m just, you know, normal.” 

She chuckled, and waved her hand in dismissal.

“Now, you know that’s not true.” Elsa let go of Anna’s hand, and slid her palm up her arm to her sister’s shoulder. “Who else would charge foolishly after me into a blizzard?”

“Hey!” Anna laughed, and playfully smacked Elsa’s shoulder. 

Elsa released Anna’s arm, and gesticulated between them. “Who else would fight off wolves and jump off a cliff with sheer determination!” Elsa swirled her hands, and a snow figure of Anna with a great, flaming sword appeared before her, hovering in the air. 

“Aww!” Anna leaned in, clasping her hand in front of her face, “I’m so cute!” Elsa felt her chest become light. “But why do I have a sword?” 

Elsa cocked her head. “Did you not have a sword?” 

“No.”

“Odd. That’s how Kristoff told it.” 

Had he lied? Elsa frowned, and was hesitant to let go of the mental image she’d had of Anna slaying dark beasts of the wild while standing over her in form fitting chain mail.

Anna narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms in suspicion. “What else did he tell you about our trip to find you?” 

“Only the purest truth, I promise,” Kristoff said from the open doorway. Elsa glanced towards him, doubting everything the handsome man had ever told her about his journey with her sister. Was the part about the exploding sled also embellishment?

Olaf appeared next to him, his smile radiant. Oddly, he was missing the sticks making up his uppermost limbs. “Run, everyone!” He said, bounding onto the balcony on stubby feet, “they’re armed and dangerous!” From inside the castle, four snowgies scurried after Olaf, brandishing his separated arms like javelins. Olaf yelped as one took a swipe at his midsection, and leapt over their ranks and darted back into the castle. “You’ll never take me alive!” The snowgies disappeared behind him, cackling in glee. 

Elsa laughed, raising one hand to cover her mouth as she wrapping the other around her midsection. Anna and Kristoff joined her, unable to contain themselves. Elsa felt a different kind of warmth swirling in her chest as she watched the scene play out, something she was becoming more and more familiar with as the days passed. Home.

As their giggles subsided, Kristoff approached Anna and tried to sit down next to her on the chair Elsa had constructed. 

“Hey!” Anna said, shoving against his shoulder, “you oaf, there’s no room!” 

“What are you talking about,” he said, wriggling his way down, “look at all this room, you’re just hogging it.” 

“Kristoff!” Anna huffed, and slipped up in her seat, unable to hold the man’s weight. Kristoff slid all the way down with a grunt. Anna draped herself across his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“There, see,” he said, “plenty of room.” He kissed her cheek, and despite what appeared to be her best efforts, Anna couldn’t keep up her grumpy act. She giggled, and found his lips for a quick peck.

Elsa felt the oddest sensation watching the couple banter. The heat from before returned to her abdomen as something else entirely bubbled towards her solar plexus. She felt a subtle anger, and a deep inadequacy mixed with a draping of longing. Jealousy? 

Jealousy was something she had ample experience with. She’d spent years afraid of herself, years envying everyone in the world who could be in the same room as their loved ones without worrying about suddenly killing them with magic. This was different in its own ways, but Elsa knew it from the familiar stench it brought into her heart.

“Sorry for interrupting your moment,” Kristoff said to the sisters. He put on his best apologetic smile, but Elsa could see the nervous twitch in the crinkle of his cheeks. 

“Not at all,” said Anna, “we good.” For a moment, Elsa felt like she might have to disagree. She wanted more time alone with her sister, but she felt strange asking for it. She had so much journaling to do when she got back. Elsa didn’t want to hold anything against Kristoff, and made up her mind to resolve the issue as soon as she could. 

The man was everything her sister deserved. He listened, he was kind, and he and Anna got along like wind in the sails of a boat. Elsa could see the appeal; he was tall and broad, and looked like he could lift her with one hand. He had a sincere twinkle in his eye, and a welcoming smile that put her at ease. Elsa had avoided him at first, unsure how to act, but one evening after dinner they’d shared a nice conversation in the library about ice and architecture, and it had left Elsa with a giddiness in her chest that she hadn’t known befire. He was even working on his hygiene. What wasn’t to like? 

Elsa felt for the envy curdling inside her, strong but not overwhelming. The wind picked up, and all around them a flurry of snowflakes tumbled through the air. Elsa startled and glanced up at the sky. The clouds darkened above her, and the snow came in earnest as she started with wide eyes. 

“Elsa?” Anna asked, leaning towards her from Kristoff’s lap, “hey, are you okay?” Elsa took a deep breath. 

Her gaze lingered on the clouds, watching her magic work. It was hers, she had control. Her emotions had done this, and her emotions could undo it. She’d done it before, and Elsa focused as she grasped for every self-affirming message she had resonating in her skull. She found Anna, and took another deep breath. It would be okay. She remembered Anna holding her after the thaw, the days they spent together afterwards, inseparable. A moment passed, and the temperature dropped, then quickly rose again. The tension left Elsa’s shoulders, and the clouds broke. The last few flakes drifted down to nestle in her hair.

“I’m alright,” she said to Anna and Kristoff, who were staring at her with worried expressions, “just an anxiety spike.” She smiled. “A little one. I’m okay.” So much to process. She was itching to get back, talk to Gerda, and bury herself in her notebook.

Anna reached out and stroked Elsa’s cheek. Another surge of heat, and Elsa nearly shuddered where she sat. “Do you want to talk about it later?” Anna asked. 

Elsa nodded, a blush on her cheeks. “I’d like that.”

“Sweet. Plan made. I’ll get Gerda to whip up that cocoa you love.” Anna grinned, and Elsa couldn’t help but return it. 

“Wonderful.”

“So, hey,” Kristoff said, “you two want to see what we built downstairs?” Elsa nodded, clapping her hands together in front of her chest. 

With a sigh the sun set fully behind the mountains, and the dark of night began to settle itself in for sleep. Kristoff lit his lantern, casting the snow in a warm glow. He and Anna huddled together for warmth as Kristoff showed off the massive troll statue he’d constructed with the help of Olaf and Elsa’s constructs. It was impressive, and Elsa let her words go a bit as she gushed over the attention to detail. 

”How did you even manage that angle?” She said, nudging Kristoff’s arm, “the slant there shouldn’t be able to bear the weight of the rest of the structure, but it’s perfectly counter balanced. Did you weight the snow arm with rocks?” 

Kristoff blushed, and tried to hide his face. Anna poked him until he responded with a quiet thanks and they were all laughing again.

Elsa knew it was time to go when she heard the first snowy owl. Anna sighed with relief, and took an arm from Elsa and Kristoff both as she pulled them closer to her for warmth. The party waved goodbye to Marshmallow and the snowgies, then set down the mountain along the set of stairs Elsa had carved on their way up. It wouldn’t take them long to return to town, a multiple day trip reduced to hours. They’d be in the warmth of the castle before they knew it, Elsa through with a smile.

As they descended she grilled Kristoff on his account of his adventure with Anna, and together with her sister the two worked as a team to tease out the true sequence of events. As happened, the sled really did explode. 

Towards the halfway mark of their journey, Elsa spotted a familiar sight on the night sky. A white raven made of ice and snow descended toward the group, and on instinct Elsa held out her arm and formed a falconry glove from her magic. She stopped, and everyone halted behind her. Olaf ran into Sven’s back legs, knocking off his head. 

The raven settled on Elsa’s glove, flapping its wings. She smiled, and reached around to scratch the back of its head. The creature cawed, and turned to give her access to the parchment tube strapped to its back, a seal on the cap. It was a message from Gerda. What could she possibly want, she knew they were on their way home. Elsa felt her stomach seize, and she realized it had to be urgent.

“What’s up?” Anna asked. Elsa didn’t respond immediately.

Carefully, she slipped the scroll from the tube. The raven cawed, and leapt back into the air on a gale of icy wind. Elsa held tight to the parchment as it disappeared. After a pause, she unfurled the document and began to read by the light of Kristoff’s lantern.

Her blood ran cold. Her hands trembled and memories tumbled through her mind and she raced to check her anxiety. Anna noticed the change immediately, and took hold of Elsa’s arm. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She touched Elsa’s face through her mittens, holding her still and looking into her quaking eyes. 

How could it be? Elsa swallowed, and shook her head as she let her hands fall to her sides. “It’s Hans,” she said, her voice quiet, “the Queen of the Southern Isles has asked that we take him on as an advisor in exchange for accepting my proposed trade resolution.” Anna grit her teeth in a snarl, and all around them the wind howled.


	2. Anna I

Anna sighed into Kristoff’s hair as his lips found her breasts. His hands roamed over her body, drawing her corset off and pulling her winter dress down to reveal the points of her hips. She sighed, wiggling against the sheets of her bed. They hadn’t even had time to turn the lamp in her room on before she’d found his mouth. 

She was just so cold, and damn if she needed to be touched. Not that she regretted the trip to the mountain. Anna was always happy to help her sister out, arguably her favorite person in the world, which was perhaps an odd thing to think as Kristoff drew his tongue down her stomach. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged, eliciting a loving grunt from the man. She hadn’t really realized how touch starved she was until she started to get a lot of it all at once, and then she couldn’t stop and drank it up until she felt like she’d pop. Kristoff’s hands were like warm auras gliding over her and lightning her up piece by piece. 

“You good?” He asked as his hand dipped down into her underwear. Anna giggled as his fingers found her heat and began to tease.

“Yup, yup, warm me up!” She said, her eyes closed in delight. 

“You are so freaking cute.”

“Naw, me?” Anna’s breath hitched as Kristoff pushed a finger in, the warmth of him carrying to her core. She ground herself against his hand eagerly, clamping down to draw him further inside. “Get the rest of you out here, we’re not gonna warm up if you’re still in your clothes!”

Kristoff paused. “Well, actually...”

“Ugh,” Anna rolled her eyes, “please?”

He smirked, and slipped another finger inside. “Yes, your highness.” 

Anna kicked the rest of her dress and pants off her legs and shucked down her underwear. Kristoff followed suit, and as soon as he was bare she pulled him down on top of her and began sucking on his throat. He was warm and heavy, and the chill in her bones suddenly felt so distant. She could barely see, with only the glow of the lanterns outside the castle window for light, but it was more than enough to admire him. He was soft and solid, with a comforting warmth about his very presence. She rubbed her fingers across his back and held him close, nibbling up to the lobe of his ear. 

He smelled of the mountains, of the trees, of the ice. It drew her like something familiar fluttering in the depths of her heart, something she was trying at all times to ignore. Kristoff groaned, a shiver running up him from foot to crown. Anna snickered, and reached down between their bodies to stroke him. 

He shuddered, just muscles quivering between loose and taught, his breath hot against her neck. Anna kissed him everywhere she could reach, the heat of his bulky frame overwhelming her in the best of ways. She found his eyes, or what she were pretty sure his eyes in the dark, and held his gaze as she squeezed tighter and used the steady drip of his wetness to slick him up. 

“Anna,” Kristoff said, his voice a whisper, “holy crap girl.”

“More?” She asked.

He nodded. “More.”

Anna squeezed the fullness of him, and drew him up between her thighs. He shook as she touched the tip of himself to her, and groaned deep and gutteral as he pushed the first inch in. Anna let go, her work done, and wrapped her arms around Kristoff’s neck. He filled her, and she felt her insides tingle as he pressed further on each stroke. He was so warm. She needed the warm like she needed home. 

Kristoff kissed her, cupping her face between his hands. Anna rode with the jerk of his hips and felt like the sun had come down from the sky and taken refuge in her belly. He hilted himself in her before drawing back out to the tip and doing it again. She needed his touch, the rough bristle of his fingers against her cheeks, the heaviness of his torso pushing her down and down into the spring of her mattress, the slick friction between them as they chased their pleasure. 

They’d danced this dance so many times. Their bodies felt like they fit together not by design, but from their persistence in learning the other’s shape. It was Anna’s favorite way to warm up after a trip to the palace, the way that let her be touched with every inch of another. The way that let her taste the affection she’d missed, the time she’d spend wishing she had someone to hold her as she cried alone. She didn’t want to think about why she always felt so strongly in her need for Kristoff after seeing Elsa in her cathedral of frost and storm. She loved him. 

And on that day there was more to chase away. Her fury at the unwelcome news could wait. It had to, she was cold and she needed to be warmed from the inside out. She refused to think of Hans and the impending troubled waters, or of Elsa and the way she’d turned ghostly at the first written mention of his name. Her delicate features, her beautiful smile faltering, and the guttural roar of protectiveness it spurred between her ribs. She wouldn’t think of any of it, she wasn’t supposed to. Not then.

Kristoff’s thrusts became uneven, and Anna felt her release building in her center. She focused on the feeling, on the high moment of connectedness it brought her. To herself, to Kristoff, to the world under her wobbling feet. She panted for breath, counting her seconds in the thousands of moments. 

Anna knew how long they’d last. It was routine, and she needed it like she needed his mouth against her ear whispering promises and dreams born in the throes of sex. 

The heat in her blood, the heat in her bone. Anna ran from the cold that the mountain air provided and the way it carried clearly her sister’s laugh with a deep, familiar affection. 

Anna came, and clamped her mouth over Kristoff’s to keep quiet her moan. He thrust deep one last time, held himself for but a moment, then pulled out to loose himself on her stomach. They shook together, connected at a thousand points as they rode out their orgasms in the darkness of Arendelle castle.

Anna relished the oblivion it brought. 

 

-o-

 

She stepped into her nightclothes, a towel in her hair. Dozens of candles and several tall lanterns illuminated her chambers in the dark. Anna had spent longer than she’d planned in the bath soaking up the heat and lavender scent of her oils, longer than she’d planed tracing the spots he’d kissed her with the tips of her fingers and wondering. Kristoff was in her bed, his arm covering his eyes as he lie flat on his back, his nudity covered partially by the single thin sheet that remained of Anna’s orange bedspread. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, the bristling of his hair, a smile slipping onto her lips. Anna finally felt warm inside, the kind like a hot spring that kept for hours afterwards and trickled down into her bones.

“Your turn to bathe, stinky,” she said.

Kristoff chortled, and removed the burly arm covering his eyes to look at her. “Stinky? And whose fault is that? All that exercise…”

Anna could still feel the phantom sensation of his him within her, and she blushed despite herself. You’re an adult now, Anna, come on. “Can we say it’s both our fault?” Anna cocked her hips, “besides, I’m all clean now.”

“Oh yeah?” Kristoff sat up and assumed a mockingly seductive pose, “we could reverse that if you want.” 

Anna giggled, and stepped towards him to place a kiss upon his brow. “Maybe another time. I’ve got to see Elsa.” Her highest priority, her fixed point in the sky. She’d warmed herself, reoriented her heart. She was ready. 

“Okay.” Kristoff smiled, and took her hand. “I hope it goes well.” 

“With Elsa, it will.” She hoped it would be the day she slipped, she prayed. “It’s just. Well, you know.” She meant to imply it was Hans, but she knew better. It was that Elsa had been so beautiful on the balcony in the sunset, and that Anna couldn’t stop looking at her throat and clavicle. It was how Elsa blushed without even realizing it, how she said she loved Anna like it was the most profound thing in the world. The guilt bubbled inside Anna, and only the heat of her could fight it back. 

He nodded. “Hans is one guy, and now you know how he works. You’ll figure it out.” Hans, she could handle. One idiot against her and her sister? No chance, no matter what he had planned. 

Anna remembered the coronation, the smell of chocolate and roast duck, the swell of the music and Hans’ kind eyes. A swirl of disgust formed in her mouth. “I hope so.” Anna sighed. “I hope I don’t punch him again as soon as he reaches shore.”

“Hey, if he tries anything Elsa can freeze his entire kingdom.” Anna smirked. No chance in the world. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Noted.”

Anna squeezed his fingers, far larger than her own, and set her towel down on the end of the bed. She felt the temptation to take her boyfriend up on his offer tugging in her chest, wanted to avoid the risk of disgracing herself in front of her sister The Queen and bury herself in his love, but she pushed back. Anna wouldn’t be able to sleep until Elsa was relaxed. And knowing her as she did, she was still up pacing and fretting over the grim news. Anna ought to punch Hans, even if he didn’t have anything planned. Just to show him not to fuck with her. 

“If you’re not clean by the time I get back, you’re sleeping in the stables with Sven,” she said. 

Kristoff grinned at her as she wrapped her robe around herself and tied the knot to hold it together. “Yeah, Yeah.”

“I’m serious!”

“And so am I!”

“Good!” She threw her arms up, grinning.

“Great!” Kristoff laughed, and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Don’t be long, sweet pea.” His eyes shone with affection. “Love you.”

Anna smiled, guilt and adoration cocktailing in her heart. “You too.” And she did.

 

-o-

 

Anna’s footsteps were the only sounds in the castle as she made her way downstairs towards the study. She hadn’t actually seen Elsa go there as they’d split soon after Gerda delivered the full details of news upon their return, but it was the Queen’s usual haunt, and Anna knew Elsa would be pacing in front of her desk with a pen bobbing between her fingers upon her arrival. She shook her head, ridding a few loose droplets of water from her damp hair, and fought to compose her thoughts. 

When she reached the door, Anna was pleased to find it unlocked. She stepped in. Elsa stood by the large window in the corner of the room looking out on the rolling sea, her lower lip worrying between her teeth. She glanced over, and smiled as Anna shut the door behind her. The Queen was clad in a soft blue dress reserved for her nights at work, and she wore fuzzy black slippers that Anna swore looked oddly like rabbits. 

“Um, hi,” Anna said, reaching up to tuck a hair behind her ear only to find them all up in her bun.

“Anna,” said Elsa, “you haven’t gone to bed yet?” She walked up to her. They were just feet away, and Anna found herself close enough that she could count the faint freckles dotting her sister’s cheeks. 

She didn’t want to linger, didn’t want to let slip her shame at the same time that she wanted to spend every waking moment in her sister’s company. She was drunk on Elsa, and it broke her heart. Anna closed her eyes for a moment and forced herself to laugh. “Not yet! I was worried about you.”

Elsa frowned, and touched her fingers to Anna’s shoulder. The connection sent lightning up Anna’s spine, and she unconsciously leaned into the touch. “About Hans?”

“Yes, but also about you. Um.” Anna looked at the ground, and angled her torso slightly away from Elsa. “I wanted to check on you, you know? After today, and. Well,” she smiled, “I kinda knew I’d find you here worrying.” She’d been through so much, she wanted to be there for every moment to offer a helping hand, a shoulder to lean on. 

Elsa chuckled, and caressed Anna’s shoulder. “I’m fine, Anna. Look,” Elsa gestured to the ground around her, “no ice.”

“Just because there’s no ice doesn’t mean you’re not worried.”

Elsa frowned. “I am worried, but I’m trying to say you don’t have to worry yourself worrying about me.”

Anna snickered and reciprocated her sister’s gesture, touching her fingers to her shoulder. “We gotta right that down, it’ll be a good tongue twister.” Elsa raised her hand to her mouth to suppress a snort. “I still think you should talk about it, though.”

The Queen sighed, and rubbed her arm. “You’re right, Anna. It’s just. Well, I’ve read through the letter a dozen times, and it’s still baffling. The Queen knows what Hans did to Arendelle, to us, but she still chose him to be her ambassador.” She shook her head, tension heavy in her shoulders, “is she playing with us? Had the news arrived earlier I could discuss it with our advisors, but now?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Anna nodded, the heft of politics all to familiar. With a gesture she guided Elsa to the dark green chase next to her desk and sat her down. A bookcase as high as the ceiling and as wide as the wall sat next to it, the shelves littered with notebooks, tomes, and loose sheets of paper. They were new additions; the room had been nearly empty before Elsa took over after her coronation. The study had, once upon a time, belonged to their late father, and it showed in the reverence with which Elsa used the space. 

Elsa slouched forward on the chase. “Thank you, Anna.” 

Anna grabbed the hand-woven quilt from behind them and slung it over their shoulders. Unable to help herself, she draped her arm over her sister once they were both under and pulled her tight against her side. Elsa gasped, and Anna swore she was blushing. She swallowed dry air. 

“Anytime,” she said. “Maybe let it rest for the night?” 

Elsa nodded, her eyes bleary. “I tried. I wasn’t having much success, but then I tried to distract myself by thinking about my magic acting up and that seemed to work.” 

Anna squeezed her shoulder. “That’s good. Hans can come later.” Elsa hummed in assent, and leaned her head against Anna’s shoulder. “And hey, are you feeling okay from earlier?” The sky had darkened so suddenly, and when Anna had looked into Elsa’s eyes she saw both fear and anger.

Elsa blinked. She glanced towards her desk where three empty mugs sat by her stack of paperwork and an open journal filled with paragraphs of scrawled introspections. Gerda had retired to bed immediately after delivering the bad news, so it had been up to Anna to get her sister the cocoa she’d promised. “I’m alright,” she said, “it was just a spike.” 

Anna rubbed her sister’s shoulder and tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear for her. “Do you know what caused it?”

Elsa nodded. “It was jealousy.” 

Anna cocked her head. “Jealousy?” 

“Yeah. Like,” Elsa smiled, her cheeks a dazzling pink, “I’ve been processing, of course, and I’m still working out the reasoning, but I think I felt jealous because I want to spend more time with you.”

Anna shivered at her sister’s words, her mind going a thousand places at once. “Yeah?” What had sparked it? Something she said?

“I was fine until Kristoff showed up,” Elsa continued, “well, mostly fine. But then you two started bantering, and, well.” Elsa glanced towards the dark window, “that’s when it burst out, and I recognized the feeling as jealousy.” 

Anna narrowed her eyes and tried not to read too much into what her sister was saying. She’d been flirting with Kristoff like they always did, playing like lovers were want to do. Had Elsa… “Watching me and Kristoff made you jealous?” 

“Yeah. I think, well,” Elsa let out a laugh, “I think it’s probably just that I’m still so happy you’re back in my life. And, well, there was this weird itch, too.”

“Itch?”

“Yeah. I saw you two and wanted what you have, which is already what we have? Intimacy. And it all hit me.” Elsa smirked bashfully. “I think I’m just being clingy.” 

“Aww,” Anna forced herself to say as she felt her legs begin to tremble. She tugged Elsa closer and buried her nose in her sister’s hair so she couldn’t see the fear in her eyes. “You can be as clingy with me as you want.” She and Kristoff did not have what she had with Elsa. They weren’t the same, as much as that fact bothered her. Was she overreacting? Did Elsa realize what she was saying? Anna wanted to asked, wanted to pry, but she couldn’t bring herself to form the words. Elsa was being so nonchalant about admitting she was jealous of her romantic relationship with Kristoff, she couldn’t possibly realize could she?

Elsa let out a tired snort, and patted Anna’s head with her one free arm. “Okay. Cling incoming.” Anna chuckled as Elsa squeezed her tight. “Can we spent a day together soon, Anna? The whole day? We haven’t done that in a while.” 

You mean like a date? “T-That sounds amazing.” 

“Good. It’s settled then.” Elsa leaned up to nuzzle into the side of Anna’s neck, “I have something to look forward to amidst all this craziness.”

Anna sucked in a deep breath, just like she’d taught her sister to do, and did her best to calm her thundering heart. Her thoughts were diving deep, and she did everything she could to reign them before she gave herself away. Elsa couldn’t possibly reciprocate, could she? No. You can’t think those things, Anna. She remembered the heat of Kristoff against her, in her, and saw Elsa’s lips in her mind’s eye as they found her own. She clamped her eyes shut, and willed the thoughts away. You can’t.

“C-Can you afford to skirt your duties for a whole day?”

Elsa smirked, and twirled a few of Anna’s damp hairs around her finger. “If I get ahead, then yes.”

Anna grimaced. She was unraveling, she needed to go lie down. She needed Kristoff. “Is that going to keep you up even later, then? How much sleep are you even getting?” 

“Enough.”

Anna honed in on the bags under Elsa’s eyes. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“Hush.” Elsa lifted her head and pecked Anna on the cheek. “You’re worth it. We can go get a lovely brunch in town, and then do whatever you want. Anything.” 

Anna took another deep breath. She had to leave. Her heart was convulsing, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer as she was without crying. “Alright,” she said, leaning out of Elsa’s touch, “sounds good. I’m glad you’re okay, but, wow,” she yawned, “I really should be heading to bed.”

Elsa smiled in agreement. “Sounds good.” She removed the blanket, and Anna missed it immediately. “Sleep well, my dear.” Anna feared she might try to kiss her sister. 

She stood up and walked towards the door as Elsa returned to her seat at her desk. Anna took hold of the handle, and glanced back at her sister. “I-I’ll see you in the morning, Elsie,” she said. Elsa beamed at her, and Anna’s heart burst with light. 

“Perfect. And every morning after.”


	3. Elsa II

Elsa dreamed of distant gardens in a glade of ice, the sun obscured by towering trees and cavernous stones. She tumbled through layers of snow until she’d reached the core of the Earth, falling. For the life of her Elsa couldn’t defend herself rationally against the cosmic justice she felt as she watched herself plummet. Hours seemed to pass uninterrupted as it happened.

Elsa startled awake, her breath short and her hands clutching her blankets in fists. The Queen groaned as she sat up in bed, the sun bright and shining outside her castle window. With a flick of her wrist she opened the glass panels with a gust of magic, and relished the songs of birds as they wafted into her chambers. The day smelled warm with the salt of the sea.

She hadn’t even been up that late, but still she was exhausted. Elsa rubbed sleep from under her eyes, and yawned. From the angle of the sun she guessed it was a little before noon, earlier than she’d been up in over a week. Anna hadn’t been gone for half an hour before Elsa was nodding off in front of her notebook. Elsa stumbled back to bed in the dark and was out by the time she hit the sheets in her pajamas, succumbing to dreams that reminded her of her childhood. 

She wanted to sleep more but the luxury wasn’t available to her, especially now with Hans on his way and her promise to Anna. Had they picked a date? She didn’t remember. Elsa would take that day off if it killed her, but first she had to get ahead in everything else on her enormously overfilled plate.

Speaking of, Elsa’s gaze was drawn to the journals she’d brought back to her room in her tired daze. Her investigations had been a good start, but not nearly thorough enough. Contrary to her theory the itch remained in her core even after she’d talked with Anna. Her nose crinkled as she felt it wriggling in her abdomen. Was it not a by-product of her jealousy? She was sure she’d worked it all out, isolated the factors despite the lack of results, but Elsa was ready to admit the issue fell outside her usual breadth of insight. God, she was too sleepy. Elsa feel back onto her mattress in frustration. 

She’d been so happy to see Anna last night, just as she’d always been. And alone, holding each other, well. Elsa blushed as she remembered, and found herself rubbing circles against the tops of her thighs. It agitated her so. Anna was a flame that flourished in the furnace of her heart, distracting, enchanting. The itch burned and Elsa groaned, gripping the flesh of her legs in frustration. She’d taken care of it, she’d reaffirmed her love for her sister and shared a moment. She’d taken steps to ensure they’d have more time together, just the two of them. Plans, strategy. What wasn’t working? It had to be more physical than she’d been expecting, something that needed to be touched to be analyzed.

A knock at the door startled Elsa from her thoughts. She rubbed her temple, pushing away the sleep. “Yes?”

“Oh good, you’re up!” Gerda called from the other side, “may I come in?”

Elsa smiled, composing herself, and took a deep breath. The tension holding her muscles taught let loose a fraction. “Please do.”

Gerda nudged the door open with her foot and carried a piping mug towards the Queen. “Brought you your favorite, your majesty. Apologies for last night.”

Elsa took the cup from her and inhaled deep of the hot air. “No problem at all, it was inopportune timing on all fronts.”

“Will you be needing anything this afternoon?”

Elsa cocked her head, and set the mug down on her bedside table, still too hot to drink. “Afternoon?”

Gerda smirked, and made a small bow. “Yes, it’s nearing two.” 

So she hadn’t gotten the time right. She wracked her still tired brain for the mental picture she’d taken of her calendar. “Oh, drat. I didn’t have any appointments this morning, did I?”

“Not officially, but your advisors are here to discuss the trade issue with the Southern Isles.”

Elsa grimaced. “Right.”

“Anna has been going over the documents with them in the conference room, but your presence would no doubt be welcomed.”

“Of course.” Elsa sighed, and kicked her feet under the warmth of her covers. Anna had stepped in again where she didn’t have to, and again Elsa was beyond thankful. Her heart swelled with love, and she remembered the other issue at hand, the curious mystery. “Before I see to that, I did have a question for you, Gerda.”

Gerda stood at attention, her hands crossed before her. “What can I help you with?” She wore the accepting smile that Elsa had known since she was a child, and the young monarch couldn’t imagine her life without it. 

“There’s this feeling I’ve been having lately that I can’t quite place.” She hadn’t gotten the chance to ask the woman about it the night before, but now that she had her Elsa wouldn’t let the opportunity slip away.

“Oh?”

Elsa nodded, and ran her fingers across the linens of her bed, drawing upon the sensation. “Sometimes I’ll be around people and my body reacts strangely. It’s like there’s a fire in me, an itch somewhere that I can’t figure out how to put out.” She could still feel it tingling, longing for Anna. It was just her love, right? 

Gerda looked at Elsa with an odd twinkle in her eye, and suddenly the Queen felt very self-conscious. “Around other people, huh?”

“Yes. I thought it was just deep affection, or neediness since I’d been away from people so long, but I tried to remedy and it didn’t work.” 

Gerda smiled, and sat down on the end of Elsa’s bed, the afternoon sun catching her face. “What did you do?”

Elsa blinked. “I made plans. Scheduled.” Gerda knew something, Elsa could recognize that look anywhere.

“How very like you, my dear. No,” Gerda glanced out the window, and let out a wistful sigh, “I think what you’re dealing with isn’t something you can resolve with plans, at least,” the maid snickered, “not unless those plans involve more intimacy than you’re perhaps used to.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Why dear, what you’re feeling is attraction! It’s your desire to be with someone!”

Elsa’s heart slowed in her chest. “Hold on, what?” 

“You said it was an itch, something physical. Did it make you feel hot inside, like you needed to be held and touched in a special way?”

“Um.” Elsa blushed. 

Gerda leaned in, and spoke in a whisper. “It’s lust, your majesty.” 

Elsa felt the world halting in a series of idiosyncratic jerks as the pieces fell together in her mind and fear erupted in her breast. 

“And maybe romance, too,” Gerda continued, “but it’s hard to tell the two apart sometimes. One can exist easily without the other.”

Elsa barely heard her. Her chest heaved and she clutched her shoulders with clawing fingers. Of course. You’ve read about it a thousand times, you’ve seen and measured how it affects people even if you’ve had no experience. Attraction. Physicality. You were looking too inward, Elsa. 

She measured her breath, counting the seconds that she inhaled and exhaled as a sheet of ice expanded over the floor and ceiling. “Your majesty? Elsa? Are you alright?”

With each breath her magic slowed, but its crawl was unrelenting, sheer. Of course. Of course, how had she been so stupid? She was only jealous when Kristoff appeared, she wanted what they had and what she already had left her wanting. The itch. The burn in her heart, her insides, and between her thighs when she wasn’t looking. She choked back a cry, suddenly aware that tears were forming the corners of her eyes. 

It was one of those things she’d buried in ancient history, a feeling she’d disassociated from to ease her long journey of pain. Her want. And, oh god, the way she’d been talking to Anna, the way she’d touched her, kissed her. Anna had to know now, too, even if she’d been quiet about it. How could she not when her sister had been so damn oblivious in her attraction? She felt like a monster. 

“Elsa! Queen Elsa!”

Her bones shook with frost. The sister she loved more than the world, the sister who’d saved her. Elsa had to tell her. She had to, lest she destroy what they’d so carefully built and plunge herself back into darkness. But how?


	4. Hans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I wanted to write straight up and down Elsa/Anna/Kris/Hans OT4, with Hans getting an angsty redemption arc and everything. Then, as I actually started to write, I realized something: Hans doesn't deserve a redemption arc. He's a shitty manchild, and to bring him back to good feels far more sympathetic towards men of his type than I'm willing to be these days. I'm not comfortable redeeming him, and I don't want to. If I ever write him just normally in a relationship with the other three, it'll be as a sexy one shot kind of thing, not a drawn out narrative.
> 
> So yeah Hans is gonna die and get rezzed as an ice zombie, if that's not your jam, back out now fam.

It’d been such a daring plan. He’d guided each detail until every one of them fit into the places they belonged, sliding in with a sigh. Infiltrate Arendelle. Seduce the queen or princess. Take the throne through marriage and a little murder. Nothing too hard, right? He’d very nearly pulled it off, which was more than he could say for his brothers. 

Hans stood at the bow of the ship, the wind of the sea tangling his hair. He inhaled deeply of the ocean, a smile radiant on his lips. His second chance was at hand. Arendelle began to appear on the horizon as he gazed ever ahead into the mist.

Steps approached from behind, and the prince turned to see his mother. She was up in her years, but had never lost the quiet dignity she’d carried herself with since his earliest memories. “Are you ready?” She asked. Hans bowed, his hand over his heart. 

“I am. Thank you again for this chance.” He touched the pommel of his sword. The wretched sisters who wronged him, who took his chance away. They’d ruined everything and he’d make them pay in blood. Hans had been prepared to face the guillotine upon his return, but was surprised when his mother appear before his cell door with an opportunity in hand. 

The Queen nodded. “Don’t give them time to adjust to your stay. As soon as the castle is quiet tonight, find Queen Elsa’s chambers and slay her in her sleep.” 

Hans chuckled. “It shall be done.” He raised a fist before his chest. “Honestly, mother, had I known you could be so ruthless I would have suggested we ally years ago.” 

A dark smirk stretched over the Queen’s expression. “I feel the same. Just bring me Arendelle.”

“You shall have it once I am king.” 

She shuffled on her feet. “As you say.”

Hans crossed his arms before his chest as he looked up at the sky. He wouldn’t fail again. This time he had help. Damn his ego, he should have just asked from the start. “Though now that we’re allied I do feel compelled to ask, was it really necessary to come yourself?” 

The Queen laughed. “Of course. My presence will legitimize you in their eyes.”

He hadn’t thought of that. “Brilliant.” 

She placed a hand on Hans’ shoulder. “Not bad for an old lady, right?”

 

-o-

 

By the time they made port the sun was already setting in the distance. The docks of Arendelle were not unlike Hans had seen before: tall masts of ships, long piers, and the stunning silhouette of a castle that overshadowed it all. Their approach was silent, their galley cutting through the waves like a blade. The gangway was lowered, and Hans strode ashore with two Isles guards flanking him.

The sisters waited for him on the dock. Elsa stood at attention, her chin high, eyes clear and deadly. Anna’s loathing was more apparent, her lip curling at the mere sight of him. They were adorned in royal garb, all blue and green and purple. He’d feel honored at their display of respect and pomp were the pits of his heart not already filled with grotesquerie. 

Hans reached the bottom of the gangway and kneeled, his hands lifted above his head in piety. “Royal sisters of Arendelle,” he said, “thank you for accepting me into your presence again.” He paused, allowing them to speak, but they were silent. Hans went on. “I swear to you that I will work to bridge the gap of communication between our nations to the benefit of all, if you’ll have me.”

Anna scoffed above him. His chest bristled, but he showed no sign of response. She’d get what was coming to her soon enough; he was stronger than them all. Superior.

The Queen of the Southern Isles descended from the ship and approached the scene on smooth steps. “Queen Elsa, Princess Anna,” she said, “I hope you are both well.” Hans stood, and clasped his hands behind his back. Perhaps they’d speak with his mother. Patience.

Elsa sighed. “As well as we can be, I suppose.” She glared at Hans, “I don’t mean to get right into it, but I really must object to this choice of representative. Surely you’re aware of what he did to my sister and I?” 

“Oh, how could I not?” The Queen bowed her head before Elsa, “And you have my deepest, noblest apologies for that incident. I only thought this a prime opportunity for my son to redeem himself. He’ll bring you no trouble, lest he face the gallows upon his return.” 

Anna turned away and growled. “As if,” she said under her breath.

The Queen ignored her, and continued to address Elsa. “He’s wracked with guilt, aren’t you Hans?”

Hans frowned, and look at the floor. “Yes. I made a grave error, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you and your land.” 

Elsa narrowed her eyes, her arms stiff at her sides. “I see.” For the briefest of moments, Hans swore that the temperature dropped ten degrees around him. Memories of ice returned to him like an often remembered dream. 

His mother cleared her throat. “Surely we might continue this conversation indoors?” She shivered, “I’d like to meet with you in private to discuss some of the finer details before I leave in the morning, if we might.”

“Very well,” said Elsa. She took Anna’s arm as a gentleman would and strode off, to which Hans raised a curious eyebrow. He stepped in behind them only to be greeted by half a dozen blades in his face. The Arendelle guards had swords and spear trained upon him, and he raised his hands to his head in surrender. The Isles guards stood stepped in, weapons raised tentatively.

“You’ll stay a bit further back, your highness,” one of the armored ones told Hans.

Hans suppressed the urge to snarl at her. He could take all of them had he wanted to. “As you wish.” The guards lowered their weapons then, but not before his mother and the Arendellen royals had gained a significant lead. The Isles warriors stepped into a circle around their prince as the party left for the castle. 

 

-o-

 

Dinner went about as well as Hans expected. He sat across from Anna as Elsa and his mother chatted beside them; the girl’s eyes were like burning daggers digging for purchase in his skin. She hadn’t spoken since the dock, but her posture was more than indicative of her feelings. Her teeth were set, and whenever quiet settled over the dining hall for a moment he could hear the rough grit of them rubbing together. She’d barely eaten.

Hans relished her discomfort like an aristocrat might relish old wine. He’d just been playing the game, really she hadn’t the right to be so vexed with him. Of course he was going to betray them all, how could he resist when Arendelle was so ripe for conquest? He thought of a thousand things he could say to her that would incite violence. Make her stand up at the table, scream at him. Perhaps if he did he’d even get the chance to cut her down himself when she threw herself at him. 

A delicious thought, but he’d die to Elsa seconds afterwards if he did. He had to be patient. Hans finished his meal at a calm pace, and offered his sincerest compliments to the chef when he was done. 

After they’d eaten Elsa and the Queen left for the study upstairs. Hans had no doubt that his mother would further placate her for his assassination with her soothing words. God, the look on Elsa face when she realized she’d been had, and for the second time! He couldn’t wait to savor it. 

Anna dashed from the room after her sister, leaving Hans quite alone with the castle staff. An aging man named Kai appeared, and introduced himself as the castle caretaker. He was curt, but it was still the nicest greeting Hans had received since he’d arrived. Their conversation was nothing if not pleasant.

Kai led Hans down the hall to the chambers he’d be staying in during his tenure. They were comfy enough, though Hans took note that his room was not on the upper floors with the other royals. He’d have to be extra quiet on his mission. Kai left with a short bow, and Hans sauntered to the window, pushed it open to inhale the sweet night air with a smile. He undressed and donned his evening garb, still dignified but far more comfortable. The prince fell backwards onto the four posted bed he’d been set with, his hands behind his head, and counted the minutes until midnight as the sounds of life outside dwindled with the sun. All he had to do was wait.

 

-o-

 

Hans startled awake in the darkness. He was disoriented, his thought foggy. He checked the clock by candle light, and found he was late for his mark by an hour. Cursing under his breath, Hans leapt up from bed and dove for his travel bad. He removed a long, slender knife and uncorked a bottle that he’d sewn into the inside of the bag. With the touch of a feather, Hans used a dirty rag to the coat the blade in the slime that oozed within the small jar. 

Magic or no, Elsa was still human. She could be poisoned. Oh, the taste of revenge would be so sickeningly sweet! Hans stepped into his slippers and creaked open his door: the halls were dark, with only a light patrol of guards clomping down the hallway. Easy pickings. 

He slipped the blade under his nightshirt, careful to keep at least two layers between the blade and his skin, and slid out of his room, the door closing behind him. Hans darted away from the sounds of the guards. Foot by foot, he snuck through the castle that he thought would soon be his. Without so much as a twitch from the enemy the prince of the Southern Isles made his way upstairs to where he remembered the royal suite to be from his last visit.

The Queen’s chambers were right where he’d suspected them to be. They hadn’t exactly been in use the last time he’d been around, of course, but he’d ducked in a few times to think about décor opportunities before his conquest. Hans checked the surrounding halls, then checked again. Nothing.

He sucked in a breath, and withdrew the blade from its hiding place. The longer he hesitated, the more opportunities that were lost. No. He had to be deft. 

Hans tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Surely Elsa wasn’t that careless; had she no fear of him at all? Curious, he stepped through.

The royal chambers were vast, with high walls and a massive four poster bed. Well-used furniture adorned the room and made it feel homey, if a bit sparse for Hans’ tastes. Moonlight danced upon the shimmering floor before him, and he gazed towards the mattress where the Queen would lie. Empty.

The door slammed shut, and Hans whirled on his toe. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw Elsa blocking the entrance in her full regalia, her hands crossed in front of her chest. No time. He shot forward, blade extended.

A flick of her wrist, and Hans’ lower half was encased in a brick of ice. His torso jerked forward, and the wind was socked from his lungs. The blade slipped from his fingers and clattered across the floor to Elsa’s feet. He clawed at his frozen prison with his fingers; what else could he do? Bu-bump. Bu-bump. His fight or flight response soared to life. Already he was losing feeling in his toes.

Elsa stepped forward. “And to think,” she said, “for a second I actually had hope for you.” 

Hans scoffed, cracking his fingernails in an attempt to break free. “D-Did you now?” His teeth chattered as he spoke. The room had been plunged to a hundred below for all he could tell. 

Elsa frowned. “No, I guess not. It was a general belief in humanity, not a hope placed specifically in you.” She sighed, and rested her hands on her hips. “It was faint, but there, or at least it was until your mother warned me of your plot.”

Hans stopped. His eyes met Elsa’s and he seethed. “What?” A vulnerable wall in his chest faltered under a great weight. The cold beckoned all around him. 

“I’m just as surprised as you. If anything, I’d pegged her for the mastermind.” Elsa shook her head. “She told me that what you did to Arendelle was irredeemable, but instead of simply putting you to the axe she preferred that we get the chance to execute you ourselves. That I got the chance.” 

Hans’ eyes went wide as the truth began to sink in through his wild firing nerves. She wasn’t bluffing. This was really happening. Betrayed by his own family. He thought himself beyond such pain, but the terror that Hans felt in that moment was as profound as the first time he’d stared out on the ocean during a storm and seen the abyss looking back.

“I don’t take pleasure in this, Hans.” Elsa glared at him, her hands shaking at her sides. She was but a child Queen, still learning her ropes, but the determination he saw in her startled him to attention. “But you just tried to kill me in my bed chamber,” she stepped forward, and held both hands in the air before her, “so I have no choice but to sentence you to death.”

“Wait! Vile wench! Stop!” Hans clawed at the ice around him, but found no purchase. The frost. The ice. So cold. He could barely move. 

“I’m sorry.” 

A thunderstorm of cold engulfed what remained of Hans’ exposed skin. It slammed into him, cracking his skin and forcing its way under. He tried to scream, but he couldn’t get his lips open. His eyes went first, then his ears, then any resemblance to an exterior sense of touch. The ice moved over him in waves, breaking inside him and worming into the walls of his very cells. He wasn’t just freezing; something in him was changing. Death should have already come. The snow whispered soft nothings into his mind as another voice took hold of his being, and then with a lurch and a crack Hans of the Southern Isles was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been 10,000 words but seriously fuck Hans he gets 2,000


	5. Elsa III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the tagging hell that I've been doing with this fic and for swerving it in a crazy left turn.  
> I've tagged it as major character death (because yeah Hans technically dies) and rape/non-con just to be safe.

Elsa stumbled back and propped herself against the door to her chambers. Hans fell to the ground with a crunch, his body frozen through like a cube of ice. Her breath staggered, and a thin layer of frost covered the whole of her room. Elsa shivered, but not from the cold, and slumped to the floor. She’d just killed someone. 

She’d taken a life with her magic. Committed murder. Elsa planted her face in her hands and sobbed. Her eyes shut tight and she blocked out the whole of the world like a blizzard. It hurt. The fear burned within. Carefully she steadied her breath, focusing on a bright image of Anna’s shining face. Don’t panic. Feel it, let it flow. It’s okay.

She’d been well within her rights. True to the Queen of the Southern Isles’ words, Hans had attempted to kill Elsa in her sleep. The entire day felt like a dream: she’d steeled herself to accept the man who’d tried to kill her sister as an advisor only to have his mother pull her aside and reveal a grand scheme to punish him before putting him to the axe. 

“You’re going to use me to kill your son?” Elsa said, aghast. 

“What? Not at all, my dear!” The Queen laughed, and raised a hand over her heart, “you may if you wish, but if you’d prefer to freeze him in place and come wake me, I’ll be the one to draw his blood.”

Elsa glanced at the meeting room door, her heart hammering like a tsunami. “He’s your child!”

“Yes, and he tried to commit regicide against you.” The Queen furrowed her brow, and the glimmer of her eyes disappeared in shadow. “He knew the consequences, and was a fool for believing me to forgive him.” 

Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso, her eyes on the ground. “Still. It feels cruel.”

The Queen sighed, and warmth returned to her expression. She looked to be remembering something distant, like a long faded memory of a photograph. “If I might speak frankly, your majesty,” Elsa nodded for her continue, “I think you will find that sometimes a Queen needs to be cruel. No, not cruel.” She frowned. “Decisive. Yes. You cannot ever accept intolerance or evil, especially from within your own circle. I’d told Hans since childhood to always be kind and act in the best interest of all, but he twisted my words to suit his fantasy.” Elsa watched her lips move as she spoke, rapt with attention. She looked so weary, so old. “I take no joy from this, but he committed a great crime, and I’d be a fool not to make an example of him.” From the way she spoke of it, Elsa got the feeling that it wasn’t the first time the Queen had to be so harsh.

Elsa didn’t bother trying to sleep after they parted. She sat at her window, staring out on her kingdom, her people, and played the scene back over in her head a dozen times. The Queen was right, she knew, even if she didn’t agree with her methods. Elsa didn’t think she could ever become the kind of person to humiliate her child before killing them, but she saw the reasoning behind it, loathe as she was to admit it. 

She’d grown so much as a ruler, and yet still had so far to come. Hours passed, and the sun slipped behind the snowy mountaintops. Elsa mulled it all over, processed and digested, and by the end of the day had decided that it felt right for her to be the one to kill Hans after all. She owed it to her people, to her sister. He’d threatened them all, and he couldn’t be shown to get away with it. 

At least, that’s how it felt logically. Sitting there in her frozen room with his corpse before her, it was different. Adrenaline ran through Elsa’s body like venom, shaking her to her core. She wanted Anna. Elsa thought about going to find her, crawling into her bed and holding her close, but no. She loved her sister more than a sister should, and bless her heart she still hadn’t gathered the courage to confront her about it. They’d be fine if they just talked about it, they would. They were so, so close. But a body? Not yet. She couldn’t face her sister with that yet. 

Elsa’s mind wandered, anything to escape the scene before her. Anna would understand her attraction. And even if she didn’t, God forbid, Elsa had too much experience with repressing her feelings to even consider that an option. She growled.

Stupid, piece of human garbage Hans. Showing up and throwing a dart of anxiety into everything and drawing her attention from the really important things. Anna. Kristoff. Her kingdom, herself. 

Elsa refused to risk another endless winter just because she’d caught a case of incest. She’d done her research, and it wasn’t like a precedent didn’t exist. Royals of many nations past liked to keep things in the family, her historical tomes had told her so as she’d combed them at 4am with heavy bags under her eyes. 

But god, she’d just taken a life. The Queen grimaced, unable to keep the immediate scene away. She wanted to run again, if only for a moment. Even for every good reason, it still felt terrible, even if she didn’t regret it. Elsa rubbed her forehead into her knees and forced herself to take another four deep breaths. It would be okay. She’d be okay.

A hand touched Elsa’s knee. She leapt to her feet in a scramble, just barely holding back a shriek. Her eyes shot open and her legs nearly turned to jelly as she took in what kneeled before her. 

Hans. No. How could it be? He was on the ground at her feet, his face full of reverence. No, she’d killed him, he was dead! Only…

Elsa caught herself, slowing her breathing and halting the spears of ice forming in the ceiling and walls. He wasn’t attacking her. He’d changed, too. His skin shone a jewel-like sky blue, his and his eyes had taken the same color. His once bright red hair was snow white, just like Elsa’s own. He looked like something she’d create from ice. She waited. Hesitated. For something, anything. 

He didn’t move. He looked only slightly alarmed, almost worried. His hands remained in the air like he was surrendering. A minute passed. Two.

Elsa swallowed air. He wasn’t attacking her. “H-Hans?” 

Hans pointed at himself in questioning, then shook his head. Elsa blinked. He glanced down at his hands, turning them over and inspecting them. When he looked back up at Elsa, he appeared confused but otherwise contented. 

Elsa’s brain shorted. What did that even mean? How could it not be Hans? “Who are you?” The reanimated Hans shrugged. “Can you speak?” He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He moved his tongue and lips as if he’d never had them before. After some warming up, he tried again to speak, but still no sound emerged. Hans shook his head again, no. 

Curious, Elsa returned to sitting on the floor before him. She felt like she should have been afraid, but all she could feel was wonder. If he wasn’t Hans, was he one of her creations? Elsa recalled with great discomfort the times she’d created sentient life with her magic, intentional or no, and questioned whether reviving a corpse was really that different. She’d even done it by accident, same as with Olaf and the snowgies. She stared into the new Hans’ eyes, and saw nothing but adoration in return. He looked at her with a soft smile and crinkled cheeks like they’d been friends since childhood. With a shaking hand, Elsa raised her palm in front of her face. He lifted his own hand and held it up to hers without hesitation. His skin felt chillier than a human’s should have, but he wasn’t cold. What had she done? 

It was odd. She’d never really gotten the chance to look at him before. His eyes were beautiful without the malice and ambition that once wormed behind them, his features welcoming. It wasn’t hard to see how Anna had crushed on him so quickly. 

“You’re sort of Hans,” Elsa said to him in a whisper.

A shake of the head. So he wasn’t Hans at all, then? Was she wrong too then to assume he was still a he? She didn’t even know whether he was still a person.

“Is that your body you’re in?” she asked.

Frozen Hans raised an eyebrow, and glanced again at his hands. He made an odd expression almost as if he didn’t know how to answer, then nodded. Elsa giggled despite herself, and he smiled at her.

“Is Hans dead?”

He nodded without hesitation. She figured she’d need to get him a new name of some kind. Elsa wondered how his mother would react to finding him dead but still walking around. If Elsa showed her. Did she have to show her? She wasn’t sure of the details surrounding familicide. 

“Are you dead?”

Hans shook his head.

“Did I make you?”

A nod. She reached out and slowly took his wrist, but he offered no resistance. She felt for a pulse, and was surprised to find one. Slower than it ought to have been, but it was there. Thump, thump.

“Do you remember anything before just now? Any of Hans’ memories?” 

Hans pondered for a moment, then shook his head. Fascinating. The situation was a little macabre, sure, but Elsa would be lying if she said it wasn’t engrossing. She’d tried to kill a man, and had done so but reanimated his body in the process. The realized filled her with mixed feelings. 

“What is your purpose?” she asked. Anna wasn’t going to believe this. 

He pointed at Elsa’s heart. Perhaps she ought to have seen that coming. 

“Your purpose is me? Do you wish to serve me?” 

Hans nodded, and bowed his head again. It was oddly cute. 

“Will you do anything I ask, no matter what?”

He shook his head and frowned. So he wasn’t a slave, then. Good. Elsa’d never been comfortable with the idea of creating indentured servants using her magic, and had been happy to discover time and again that all of her snow beings came with agency of their own. He really was one of hers, then. Like Olaf. Elsa crinkled her nose. No, no god, not like Olaf. More like Marshmallow.

Elsa sighed, and let her head fell back against the wood of the door behind her. “Well, this is really strange,” she said. Hans laughed silently, and transitioned from his kneeling position to a cross legged one before her. She’d killed Hans, even if the being before her wore his skin. “What am I to do with a docile version of my mortal enemy?” Hans shrugged, and Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. “Not a lot to say, huh?” He rolled his eyes with a huff.

Already she was warming up to him. He was far more endearing when he wasn’t trying to murder her. If he was one of her creations, though, she wondered how extensively her magic had affected hs body. “Well, let’s get a look at you, then,” Elsa said as she stood up from the floor. Hans followed her to his feet, and cocked his head in questioning. Elsa smirked. “Need to make sure the rest of your body is undamaged from my attack. Is that alright?” She was heatedly aware that she’d have to strip him to accomplish her goal, but she needed to make sure he wasn’t going to start rotting on her during a meeting. The situation was unprecedented, and Elsa needed all the data she could get. 

Hans nodded in assent, and pointed at the bed, curious. Elsa didn’t suppose she had any other choice without leaving her room, which was out of the question. She wanted to know as much as she could before braving those waters. 

“Yes, that will do. Whenever you’re ready,” she said. Hans smiled, and shucked his clothes off down to his underwear. He was surprisingly toned, even in his new icy state, and much as Elsa suspected the blue coloration of his skin covered his entire body. She blushed and glanced to the side as he stripped off the last of his clothes and lay down on her bed naked as the day he was born. 

What a strange context to be sharing with Hans, of all people. Elsa coughed into her hand, and walked over to the bedside. The frozen man rested his hands above his head as if he were napping, and winked at her. Elsa grimaced. “Oh, being cheeky, huh?” 

He nodded, and moved his hands back to his sides where they settled. His breathing came slow, same as his heartbeat, but he lay there without complaint, his eyes fluttering shut. 

She wasn’t about to admit it, but it helped Elsa cool her nerves to have him not watching. She took a step forward and gazed along the length of him. She peered between his arm and shoulder, down to his foot, along the back of his head. She couldn’t find any signs of damage. “May I touch?” she asked, and Hans nodded. Elsa placed two fingers behind his ear, on his ankle, and over his chest; she found his heartbeat at every spot. He was technically alive, but he shouldn’t have been. She chalked it up to the effects of her magic: he was too cold to pump blood, and yet he did.

“You’re fascinating, you know that?” She muttered. Hans tossed his hair and shot her a toothy grin. She’d gotten a more playful version of her old nemesis, that was for certain. Still, the scenario concerned her. If she could turn people into icy servants, she needed to know how the power worked so she might be able to stop herself from ever doing it again. Once was an accident, but it was too dark, too powerful a trick to hold up her sleeve. The power to kill with her magic was already too much, Elsa thought with a grimace.

She trailed her fingers down Hans’ chest to his abdominals, intent to keep her eyes off what lie between his legs. Her cheeks warmed at the touch, and Elsa found her thoughts drifting to Anna, to Kristoff. The heat in her core caught flame again, the feeling Gerda had described as sexual attraction. God, what a morning that had been. Lusting after your sister and her boyfriend, for shame, Elsa of Arendelle. 

She’d spaced out as her hand continued to stroke Hans’ middle. She came to when she felt him shudder under her touch, and glanced up at his face. He was blushing blue, his mouth twisted into a strange smile. She looked down his body, her brow furrowed, and startled when she saw his arousal stiff between his legs. His hands darted down to cover himself.

Elsa stepped back from the bed and wrapped her hands around her body. “Oh, uh. Wow. Sorry,” she said, staring intently at the ceiling as red crawled up her neck. “I didn’t realize that could still happen.”

Warmth pooled in her insides. Elsa cursed her body, her impulses. She rubbed her thighs together as her heat twitched at the sight of him. Damnit. Stupid hot, sort-of-dead Hans. She shook herself out and met his eyes again in time to catch him mouthing something.

“I’m sorry,” she thought he said. No sound came out, but his lips moved as if to speak. He began to mouth something else, but she couldn’t make it out. She’d have to practice lip reading, maybe with Anna. They could hide away in her study and she’d draw her little sister onto her desk and look really close at her face, touching her all over with greedy hands.

Elsa mewled, and stomped her foot on the ground. No, no. She felt ridiculous! Embarrassment mixed with her arousal as she grimaced. What was this cartoon of a situation she’d stumbled into? Hans looked her up and down, worried, and removed a single hand from covering himself to point between her legs.

He mouthed something else, but Elsa didn’t understand. “What? What is it?” Her words were curt. God, she’d have to leave, or go take care of herself, or something. She’d only just begun experimenting with her body in her own time, and the discoveries she’d made would certainly be able to assist her. Elsa growled and clenched her fists at her sides. How had she dealt with her arousal so easily before? Knowing what the feeling truly was under all her veils of ignorance made it so, so much worse.

Hans mouthed again, but this time it was simple enough that Elsa understood. “Help?” It was a question, she realized.

“What?” Elsa frowned, “is there something you want to help with?”

He nodded. Hans pointed between his legs, then between Elsa’s again, and finally to her heart. “Help.” He sat up without using his hands, and Elsa ogled the pull of his abs. He bowed before her, offering up his neck as she looked on.

And then she understood. The thought horrified Elsa at first, but as she mulled it over it began to make logical sense. Hans was already dead; she couldn’t hurt him anymore. If the being in his old body wanted to be useful and help her relieve her stress, did she really have to say no? Strange, the direction they’d gone together after she’d tried to kill him. She’d need to do more research into his physiology, of course, but if he really was one of her creations, perhaps he’d like to stick around to help her cope with her unsisterly lust? So many things to test! Elsa beamed with excitement at the prospect of her discovery. She’d have to get her journals of notes on Olaf and Marshmallow out of storage. God, could he still orgasm? 

It wasn’t like he’d be too cold for her. Elsa blushed, and rubbed her arm. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a special kind of satisfaction from watching her most hated enemy bow before her as a sexual servant. “W-would you like to have sex with me?” Elsa asked.

Frozen Hans nodded. Elsa growled in reply, and nearly started herself. My, how the situation had changed within the span of an hour.

“Uh, well,” she said, sauntering closer to the bed and touching his shoulder, “let’s figure this out then, shall we? I haven’t done this with, uh, another person before.” He smiled, his eyes full of adoration. God, what had her magic created? Elsa leaned in and cupped Hans’ face in her hands. Her new creation closed the distance between them and kissed her. She purred.


	6. Anna II

Anna snuggled against Elsa's side and buried her face into her sister’s neck. The study was quiet, the couch under them worn and warm. She ignored the itch at her core as if she were ignoring a puppy. Elsa stirred, and rubbed her hands over Anna’s back, pulling her in closer. She yawned where she lay, lifting Anna on her chest with the strength of her lungs.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised that Hans tried to kill you again, but I’m really not.” 

Elsa snickered, and kissed the top of Anna’s head. The girl blushed, nuzzling her nose against her sister’s skin. The scent of her was intoxicating: icy pines and fresh strawberries. “Don’t worry, Anna, he’s been taken care of. Again."

It didn't matter what had happened, the terror was in the fact that anything had happened at all. Anna huffed, promoting Elsa to poke her in the side. She yelped. “Hey! You really going to fault me for worrying?" 

“I suppose not." Elsa voice was soft. 

The Queen of the Southern Isles had explained her entire plan to Anna over breakfast, and the princess could barely lift her jaw off the table when she’d finished. It was sinister, calculated, and the last thing Anna had ever expected. Something was definitely off about the woman. When the Queen asked Elsa about taking Hans’ remains back to the Southern Isles for a proper burial Anna's sister choked on her eggs and tugged the Queen into a meeting room down the hall over hushed whispers. Anna had wanted to listen in, but couldn't see a way to do so that didn't risk international incident. She heard nothing of it until the harsh, shrill cackle of the foreign Queen echoed through the halls.

“Why Queen Elsa, you’re just as foul as I am!” she’d said as she returned to the breakfast table. Elsa followed close behind, her hands covering her blushing face.

“And you’re sure you’re okay with it?” She asked.

“Of course!” The Southern Queen sat back down and tore into her sausages. “Actually, it’s rather fitting!” 

Elsa threw their guest a look that Anna hadn’t understood. “I’m starting to see where Hans got his conniving nature.” She slumped back into her chair with a hrmph. 

The Queen frowned, and forked a chunk of meat between her teeth. “Careful, young Queen," she warned. Elsa smiled but offered no retort, and returned to her pancakes. The Southern Queen left soon after, her entourage in tow. Sails flew from the sunny harbor like butterflies taking wing. 

A few days had passed since her departure, but Anna's worry hadn't calmed. She rubbed Elsa's tummy from their position on the couch, a much needed respite after a mountain of follow up documents had been filed. “Are you feeling okay?” Anna asked.

Elsa glanced down at her, and ran a hand through her hair with a chuckle. “Of course, I'm just tired." Anna frowned.

Elsa sounded different. A fundamental element of her had shifted; Anna could hear it in her timbre. She felt a tension between them like a steel cord, and it twanged when she pulled on it with her heart. Where there had been hope, fear, she now only felt distance. The girl touched her fingers to Elsa's cheek. She felt the memory of a dream surge back to the forefront of her thoughts, the future she'd envisioned for so long. Maybe Elsa reciprocated. Maybe that's what she wasn't telling her. All Anna could do was hope, but at least hope was something she had a lot of practice with.

“Well, yeah,” Anna said, forcing a laugh, “I’m just worried because. Well, you know. It might have been Hans but you still killed someone.” Elsa was a monarch, who knew how many more there might be? No, she hadn't time to concern herself with it then. Focus. 

“I did.” Elsa began to shake in Anna's arms, and frost bloomed over the study ceiling. “I mean, it feels terrible,” she set her forehead against Anna’s, “I was defending myself, and it was right for Arendelle, but still." The lasting pain of her actions was written in the whites of her eyes. 

Anna wished she could have been there. She could have helped, or at the least held Elsa after the carnage had ceased. “Do you need anything from me right now?” The princess had to confess, bare herself, but it wasn't the time. 

Elsa met her eyes. Her gaze felt like lead, like iron, and Anna’s heartbeat picked up in response. She looked like she wanted to ask something, like she wanted to speak, but ever so slightly a twitch appeared between her knitted brows, and she turned away. Anna’s throat tightened at the sight of it. What did her sister want to tell her that she felt like she couldn’t? The cord pulling them apart had never once in the last year felt so strong. It hurt. 

She wanted to take Elsa's face in her hands and kiss her. Just end the whole damn charade, be done with it. Live or die; she couldn’t make herself move. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t destroy what they’d worked so hard to build. Elsa had just taken a life. 

“Anna? Hey, are you okay?” Elsa wiped away her sister's tears. Anna tried to compose herself, tried to breathe the pain away. Hans had tried to kill her sister, the most important person to her in the whole world, and then Elsa had spilled his blood. 

She couldn’t answer Elsa’s question. Anna bit back a sob, and buried her tears in Elsa’s chest. It wasn't time for the truth. She cried against her beloved until the sun lowered in the sky. 

 

-o-

 

A week passed. Anna began to notice a pattern: she’d find Elsa working in her study, walking in the garden, sleeping in late and tackle her with a vicious hug. She’d gotten desperate to vanquish the alien awkwardness between them by nay means necessary; Elsa would cry out in joy every time, and Anna would feel warmth worm back into her heart. They’d get to talking, planning. Dreaming about the day off Elsa was working for, bickering about foreign nobles. They’d get an hour in before Elsa began to grow shy. She’d start spacing out, smiling less. She’d refuse eye contact, and soon after would retreat to her chambers. The cord of tension always returned, like poison dripping through a leaky, unfixable roof. Anna found herself in her room every time, and would often beg Kristoff to warm her up and chase away the pain. 

It was 24 hours past one such occasion that Anna found herself kicking her feet off the end of her four poster bed, glancing at Kristoff next to her. They were, for once, not naked. “She’s avoiding me,” said the princess under her breath. The sun had long since gone down, drenching the candlelit room in triangles of shadow. “There’s things she’s not telling me.”

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, and appeared to be searching for an appropriate response. “Anna, she doesn’t have to tell you everything. I know she’s your sister, but still.” Anna brought up Elsa so often that she wondered whether he’d begun to suspect. 

“I know that!” Anna huffed, and crossed her arms before her chest. It wasn’t that she was afraid her sister was hiding a new doll collecting hobby, oh wouldn’t that be nice? She let herself slump against her boyfriend, clearly in a rut, and watched as he smirked down at her and wrapped her up in his big arms. She loved him, bless the man, even if she loved her sister, too. Was that even allowed, loving two people at once? 

Anna remembered the conversation with her sister from that night a week past, Elsa tumbling over herself in exhaustion, Anna blushing more with each passing second. Elsa was jealous of Anna and Kristoff, and, well there were only so many things that could mean. But she’d sounded so dumbfounded! Anna had assumed Elsa was intimate with her own sexuality--after all what was an adolescent girl to do for years locked away alone in her room--but there was every possibility she’d been as in the dark about it as a snowman in a storm.

She wanted to confront her sister about it, but what if that just made it worse? Anna gripped the bedsheets on either side of her waist. She’d just gotten Elsa back, they could figure things out if they just talked about it. She knew they could; they had true love, right? The worst of it was, Anna knew she was just psyching herself out by overthinking it. Just knock on her door. Come on, it wasn’t like it was new territory!

“Hey, Anna?” Kristoff waved his hand before her eyes, “you in there?” He had a dopey smile on his face that Anna loved. 

She shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. “Sorry, just lost in thought.” 

He frowned. “You want to talk about it?”

Anna eyed him. She wasn’t about to ignore his role in this situation. She owed to him. “Maybe, but first can you answer a question for me?”

“Of course. What’s up?” He looked so open, so genuine. God, she really didn’t deserve him. 

Anna took a deep breath. One step at a time, start with the person you already know loves you. “If I loved someone else romantically in addition to you, would that bother you?”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’d still love me, right? And want to continue our relationship as we’ve been growing it?”

Anna curled her nose. “You make it sound like a vegetable.” 

“It sort of is.”

She snickered. “I guess. But yeah, of course I’d still love you. It’d just be another person I love, too.” 

Kristoff hummed for a moment, then nodded to himself. “Yeah, that’d be fine. I mean, I’d want to meet them.”

Anna’s heart danced. “Oh, of course! Who knows, maybe you’d fall for them, too!” She sat up and tugged on his sleeve. “We could have sleepovers!” 

He laughed, and scooped her up into his lap, kissing her cheeks and nose. “I’m not gonna say that’s impossible, but let’s start with a handshake before sleepovers, okay?”

Anna waggled her eyebrows. “But what if you really really like them?”

“I reserve the right to treat these situations on a case-by-case basis.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Anna smiled, and the weight of the past week lessened from the bones of her neck. She kissed him, playing her lips between her own, and held him there in the silence. She broke away after a minute, and sighed. “Thank you for that. It’s weird, I know, but I wanted to ask.”

“Hey, open communication and stuff, right?” He ruffled her hair.

“Right.”

Kristoff shuffled his weight on the bed. “So, uh, is this the part where you tell me there’s someone else you love, too?” 

Anna froze. She swallowed air, and glanced out the window. “Uh, maybe?”

“Oh no, there totally is.” 

Anna pinched her nose. “I’m sorry!” 

“For what?” He grinned, and clapped her on the back. “Come on, who is it? I’m not mad.” Oh, gods he was too good for her. 

Anna slung her arms around his shoulders. “Is it okay if I tell you later? Besides, I need your help with something else.” Re-direct, re-direct! Her heart thudded in her chest. Come on, just tell him! She would, she would, just. A second! 

“Yeah, what do you need?” 

Anna spat her words like fruit seeds. “Come with me to see Elsa. I’m gonna talk to her, and I need to hold your hand on the way to her office or I might chicken out.” His eyes narrowed. “Uh, you know, I want to resolve the tension between us!” 

Kristoff gave her a look, and placed a hand on her cheek. “Sure thing,” he said with just enough suspicion that Anna thought she might scream. No, she hadn’t time. She was going to tell him, but damnit if she wasn’t going to tell them both at the same time! Easier that way, right? 

Anna wasted no time in scurrying from her chambers with her boyfriend in tow, lest she might chicken out or change her mind. Her knuckles went white as she gripped his hand. “You sure she’s still up?” he asked, “We could do this in the morning.”

“No waiting.”

“If you say so.”

The castle was dark, and the servants were long since asleep, but for the Queen of Arendelle it was but the tip of the evening. Anna thanked the gods for her sister’s irregular sleeping habits as she tore down the hallways. They arrived at Elsa door in minutes, and Anna raised her fist to knock against the wood before her anxieties could take further hold of her bodily functions. They were just second behind her, and she had to stay ahead. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Anna knocked on the door and darted back to Kristoff’s side before she could fuss over it. Her heart thundered. Just another late night visit, they did those often enough, right? The man glanced down at her with a warm smile and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Anna’s insides swelled with affection, and she let herself get lost in his face as she waited for Elsa to reply.

Only she didn’t hear anything. A minute passed, then two. Anna shuffled her feet. Hundreds of childhood memories surfaced amidst her thoughts like krakens. Was Elsa shutting her out again after everything they’d been through? No, no way. 

“You’re trembling,” Kristoff said.

“I’m scared.”

“Maybe she’s just asleep? Knock again.” A rational explanation, and likely the right one. 

Anna nodded, and stepped forward again. Don’t give up on her, never ever give up on her. Whatever it is, you can weather the storm together. Go. She raised her hand to knock louder, harder, but hesitated before her knuckles could strike wood. A curious notion bubbled in Anna’s heart. She let go of Kristoff’s hand and slid up to the door and set her ear against its surface.

“Oh fuck, shit, ah!”

Anna’s heart stopped. It was Elsa, and from what Anna could tell, she was writhing in deep pain. An assassination attempt? Her instincts kicked in, and she took action without a second thought. 

“Elsa needs our help!” Anna tried the knob, and thankfully found it unlocked. “Kristoff, go!” 

Anna sidestepped out of the way as her man barreled through the door, fists out and ready for a scrape. It wouldn’t have been their first. The princess slid in after him, a knife drawn from the sheath hidden in her boot. The study was well lit in the candlelight, books strewn over the desk and bedsheets thrown to the floor; Anna whirled and took in the scene. Her heart leapt into her throat and she felt like she was going to choke on it.

Elsa, bless her, was bent doggy-style and sweaty over her bed as stupid-ass motherfucking Hans fucked her from behind. He hadn’t gone home at all. Wretched, pitch-black emotions surged within Anna’s sundering soul. 

She was on him in an instant. “Bastard!” She cried as she sprinted around the side of the bed and took the murderer to the floor with a chokehold grapple. His cheek slammed into the carpet. He reached around to flail at her but Anna’s palm shot out and cracked him on the back of the head. Hans stiffened below her, his naked body trembling, and stilled, unconscious. She had half a mind to plunge her knife through his vertebrae and be done with it.

“Anna, wait, wait!” Elsa’s hands found Anna’s wrists and tugged her away. “It’s okay, it’s alright! It’s not Hans!”

Anna whirled on her sister. Elsa was naked and holding a sheet over her breasts, and Anna glowed bright red at the sight of her. Blood pumped hard in her veins as she held the full heft of her weight atop Hans’ spine. So what if she broke it? Elsa had killed, why should she be the only one to carry that burden? 

Anna struggled to catch up with what her sister was saying. She felt like the words were reaching her ears minutes after they’d already been said. “I-I’m sorry, I should have said something!” She buried her face in her hands. Elsa was crying. Oh god, Elsa was crying. Anna hadn’t even realized. “Hans tried to kill me so I froze him and killed him, b-but then reanimated him? He’s dead, it’s okay, I’m not in danger. Oh, Anna I’m so sorry!”

Anna wrapped her sister in her arms, sheet and all, and held her tight against her chest. Ice zombies? She looked down at Hans. Blue skin. She wasn’t sure what to think. Her chest pounded with the lust of a fight, but it began to dawn on Anna that the thing she’d subdued hadn’t actually been the man who’d tried to kill her and her Elsa. 

“E-Elsa, hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“No, Anna I’m sorry!”

“Hey,” Anna pulled back from her sister, her body calming with slow, deep breaths. Focus. “You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt? Injured?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, I’m fine, he’s under my control.” Anna glanced at the body below her feet, her eyes narrowing. Her sister had killed Hans and made him into a sex toy? It felt oddly appropriate. 

Kristoff kneeled next to them, and set a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. Anna frowned. “Took you a minute.”

He shrugged. “Looked like you had it.”

Anna sighed. Elsa sniffled, and thumped her head against Anna’s chest. What was even happening? “You’re right, I did. Sorry for snapping at you, Kristoff”

“It’s cool,” he glanced at Hans’ reanimated body, his eyes dark, “I get it.”

“I’m sorry,” Elsa said again.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Anna said as she kissed Elsa’s temple, ignoring the implications, “let’s get you something warm and talk about this, okay?” A big misunderstanding, right? She watched the body of Hans warily, ready for it to surprise her. 

The Queen smiled. “Sounds good.”

Together, Anna and Kristoff helped Elsa onto the bed then sat down on either side of her. Anna refused to let Elsa leave her arms, a gesture with seemed to please her sister greatly. They left Hans on the ground, unconscious. 

Elsa had tea brought up to the room, but didn’t allow the servants in to deliver it. Anna got their drinks at the door with an apologetic smile, and drenched her own mug with sugar after returning to her seat on the bed. She was going to need it. Kristoff did the same, looking just as frazzled as her. Anna’s nerves had settled, and the reality of the situation began to take shape. She was glad that Elsa was okay, but the situation struck her as odd. She listened intently as her sister began to speak. 

“Sorry for surprising you,” Elsa said after she’d taken a few sips of tea. The steam curled around her cheeks, and Anna wasn’t sure their rosy tint was from the heat or something else. She had come to confess, and despite it all her lust wasn’t far from her mind. It dawned on the girl that she’d caught her sister mid coitus; the way her face had contorted, the little cried that had escaped from between her clenched jaws. It made heat sing between Anna’s thighs.

“I mean, it is pretty weird,” Kristoff said. His cheeks were bright red, and it looked as if he’d been having a hard time looking Elsa’s way. He held the mug close to his mouth as if he were always in a state of deciding whether to drink. 

“I mean,” Anna said, “no offense, but yeah. It’s crazy weird.” 

Elsa palmed Anna’s cheek. “None taken.” She offered a small smile. “I suppose I am using Hans’ corpse as a sex toy.” 

Anna crinkled her nose. “Ugh, don’t say it like that.” 

Elsa flushed. “It was an accident, I swear. I had no idea my magic would take over a body after ending its life.” Elsa shivered. “It’s creepy.” She sipped her tea.

Anna kicked the body on the floor. “That’s fair.” The sweat on Elsa’s brow, the bruises on her neck. If Hans was under her control, she’d wanted him to mark her like that. God, Anna hoped her sister didn’t notice how dilated her eyes were. “It’s still weird.” 

“I know.” Elsa sighed, but it sounded strained. She set her tea down in her lap, and stared at the floor. “But I just sort of made him on accident, and he was so eager to please me.” She chuckled. “He’s been a big help.” 

Kristoff snorted, and Anna resisted the urge to lean over and smack him. She rubbed Elsa’s exposed back instead, and took care not to focus too much on the feeling of her exposed skin. Skin that Hans had touched, had kissed. Was it abnormal to feel seething jealousy towards a dead man? She wanted to kick his body again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anna asked. A voice deep in her heart prayed that the reason Elsa had been desperate to relieve her lust was because the source of it was directed at Anna. She wanted to fess up then and there, but the words wouldn’t come anymore. 

Almost as if on cue, the body of Hans twitched. Anna held Elsa close to her shoulder and prepared to plunge her knife into his throat should he attack, but instead he stood up and dusted himself off. His eyes were a shining blue, his skin a paler shade of the same. The veins underneath arced with Elsa’s magic like waves in a pond. His hair had gone white, too; above and below. 

He crossed his arms and frowned at Anna. She flinched. “It’s alright,” Elsa said against her ear, a shiver tumbling down Anna’s spine as she did. “He’s docile, and follows my every command. Watch.” Elsa cleared her throat. “Hans, be a dear and fetch me a blanket.” 

Anna marveled as the popsicle Hans smiled, and bowed before Elsa and strode over to the closet. She saw Krisroff’s eyes follow his behind as he went, and she did her best to suppress a giggle.

“Whoa,” Kristoff said, “sweet, now you’ve got an ice Butler.” 

“A fuckler,” Anna said under her breath. Kristoff lifted a hand, and they high fived. 

It was strange to see Hans moving around like he enjoyed working for someone else. His swagger was gone, replaced by a calm serenity that contrasted nicely against his murder attempts. He removed a blanket gently from the cabinet and brought it to Elsa, who took it from him with a small bow of the head.

“Thank you, Hans.”

He winked and bowed at her, his hand over his heart. His skin was flawless. Just a few minutes ago Anna had been stomping on his neck, but he didn’t even look bruised. He’d be handy in a fight, Anna realized.

“Can he talk?” She asked.

Elsa shook her head. “He lost his speech, but I have no idea why.”

“Weird.” Hans crossed his arms behind his back and stood against the wall, a satisfied smile on his lips. He hadn’t any shame, either, Anna thought with a grimace. She hated to admit it, but the late prince of the Southern Isles was packing. “I hate to admit it, but I feel like if I was in your shoes I might have used him for the same thing.”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?” he asked.

Anna shrugged. “I mean, as long as he’s dead.” It wasn’t like he was around to get any enjoyment out of it anymore. The thing that inhabited his body was a new creature, Anna was sure of it after his interaction with Elsa. 

Elsa smiled, and let her head rest against Anna’s shoulder. “I know this is storybook bizarre, but thanks for trying to understand.”

Anna sniffled. “A-Anything for you.” Kristoff gave her a look, but she decided not to read too much into it.

“If it’s alright,” Elsa paused, seemingly to collect her words, “can we talk about something? It’s, uh,” she looked at the floor, “related to the Hans thing.” The zombie in question hadn’t moved since he’d gotten the towel. Was he even breathing?

Anna took a deep breath. “Yeah, what is it?” She doused the fire of hope in her chest three times, but it wouldn’t seem to go out. 

Kristoff shuffled across from the sisters, his gaze faltering. “Do, uh, do you want me to leave?” He began to sit up. 

Elsa grabbed his wrist, and held him still where he sat. “No. Please stay, this concerns you too.”

“Huh? How?” The red in his cheeks returned, and covered the whole of his face. 

The Queen swallowed, and shut her eyes. “Perhaps it’s fortunate that I should have you both here with me, as I need to confess something. I should have done it ages ago but I was scared, and I swear I only just figured it out for myself. Hans was a placeholder, and, well.” 

Anna’s pulse squirmed. It was just like that night alone with Elsa, and yet so different at the same time. She hoped like a child wishing upon a star for Elsa to say the words she wished she could say herself.

“What’s up?” Kristoff asked.

Elsa sucked in a staggered breath, and looked into Anna’s eyes. It was like staring into the heart of a glacier. Time slowed in Anna’s thoughts as she waited, each second creeping with the weight of an era. 

“Not telling you had made me avoid you,” said Elsa, “and that’s something I swore I’d never do to you again. You’re my sister Anna, and I love you more than life itself.”

The words buzzed in Anna’s skull. Sweet electricity bounced in her heart. Her sister turned to look at Kristoff and frowned. He squeezed his hand on her shoulder, empathy written in the lines of his face. The shadows of candles danced around them.

Elsa exhaled. “I spoke with Gerda and she helped me realize it and at first I didn’t believe it and I was just so, so ashamed so I hid and I’m sorry, but—“

“Hey,” Kristoff said in a soft voice, “it’s just us.”

Elsa caught herself, and the look they shared made Anna’s heart melt with warmth. “Right. Sorry.” She closed her eyes. “I want both of you.” She looked at Anna and Kristoff, holding their eyes a few seconds longer than felt normal, “sexually.” Anna blinked. “A-and romantically.”

Her chest erupted. Tears welled in her eyes. It had been so dangerous to hope. She shook around her sister, her cheeks wet. She didn’t dare look up at Kristoff. Across the room, Anna swore she saw Hans smirk.

“Anna, no, you’re crying, no, I’m sorry,” Elsa bent over, her hands covering her face. “It’s horrible I know, you’re my sister, I’m just, oh god. Being around you both made me so hot inside and I thought it was just normal but then Hans showed up and I was so pent up and—“ She was spiraling. Anna saw herself in Elsa’s position in just seconds, her anxiety and terror swelling. Just laugh it off, don’t admit it, don’t. But she had to. So she did the only thing she could think of in the heat of the moment. 

“Kristoff, do you mind if I kiss my sister right now?”

Bless the earth, the sky, he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his neck. “Only if I can when you’re done.” 

“Deal.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes. “Wait, what?”

Anna cut her sister off with her mouth. She pushed Elsa down onto the bed and nipped hungrily at her lower lip, sucking at her flesh and willing the girl under her to feel her frustration, her devotion, her lust. She cupped Elsa’s cheeks in her hands as her big sister gripped her hips and pulled Anna’s pelvis flush against her own. 

“Elsa, you big dummy,” Anna said between hot breaths, “the feeling is mutual.” They were crying, both of them. Anna tried to wipe her tears before they dropped onto Elsa but she couldn’t stop them all. “I’ve loved you for so long, so, so long.” 

Elsa sobbed, her eyes red and puffy. She pressed her lips against Anna, holding her still as if she couldn’t get enough of her. “Oh, Anna, thank you,” she said under her breath, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

Kristoff whistled beside them. “Wow,” he said. 

“Sorry, honey,” Anna said. She pushed away from Elsa but refused to break from her gaze, “surprise, I’m in love with my sister.” Elsa chuckled and wiped a heavy tear from her cheek.

“Not really a surprise, if I’m honest. Kind of hurt you didn’t tell me though.” Anna cringed. “Yeah, right? Sort of rude.”

“Wait, who are you talking to?” Elsa whined as Anna pulled away from her. She clung to Anna’s middle as her little sister sat up, peppering her cheeks and neck with kisses. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not leaving,” Anna said to her, “let it all out, sweetie, we’re alright.” She found her mouth again with her own, and the furnace in her chest erupted. 

Elsa sniffed. “M-More than alright.”

Anna giggled, and kissed her sister’s forehead. “Definitely.” Her heart swam, overwhelmed and delighted all at the same time. She’d been right, for once. They’d both been holding it in, hiding from each other; how typical.

Anna turned and saw Hans sitting on the bed next to Kristoff. The zombie nodded, his arms crossed and brow furrowed. Kristoff gesticulated before him, a smirk on his face. “You know, you’re so right. Healthy communication is what’s most important.” Hans closed his eyes and huffed once in affirmation. 

“You know he can’t talk, right?”

“You’re just not listening,” said Kristoff. Hans stuck his tongue out at Anna, and she found it oddly cute. 

Elsa nuzzled into Anna’s neck like she never planned to let go, which Anna was fine with. “Sorry I didn’t say anything, Kristoff,” she said as she met his eyes. They were warm. Guilt nagged horribly at Anna’s insides. “I really am the communication queen of garbage, aren’t I?”

“No,” Elsa said, “that’s my title.”

“How about both of you share it?” Kristoff asked. Hans grinned in response and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“That’s fair.”

“I still love you, Kristoff,” Anna said as she bowed her head, “you’ve given me so much happiness, and I’m still devoted to you. That hasn’t changed. There’s just, well,” she glanced at Elsa, who was staring up at her with puppy eyes, “there’s room in my heart for Elsa, too. It’s like I was saying earlier.”

Kristoff smiled, and scooted closer on the bed to take Anna’s cheeks in his hands. He kissed her. “Thank you,” he said as he pulled away, “that’s wonderful to hear again,” he glanced around the room, “you know, given the situation we’re in, and hey, I feel the same way.”

“Wait, you do?” Anna stood alert. “You’re in love with Elsa, too?”

Kristoff blushed, and glanced at the Queen clinging silently to Anna as they talked. “Uh, well, I mean, love is a really strong word, but, you know.” 

Elsa smiled, and untangled herself from her sister. She grabbed the man’s chin with her fingers and pulled him in for a kiss. Anna watched with heated fascination, the tingle in her thighs growing to a burn. Kristoff settled a hand on Elsa’s hip, and sighed against her mouth. She placed a kiss on his cheek as she pulled away.

“M-my Queen,” he said. 

Elsa giggled. “There’s no need for that, Kristoff. I did say I wanted you, too.” She bit her lip, and Anna couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of it. “I think I fell for both of you. I mean, we were always together, the three of us. It’s been an exploratory period for me.” 

“Y-yes. Of course.” Kristoff stared into the distance, looking for all the world like he’d just been kissed by a goddess. 

Elsa turned to Anna and furrowed her brow. “I-Is that okay?” 

Anna laughed, leaning in for another kiss. She made sure it was tenderer than the last, and savored the taste of Elsa’s breath and skin. “It’s more than okay. Believe it or not, we were just having a conversation earlier about this sort of thing.” 

Kristoff rolled his eyes. “Can’t imagine that was an accident.” 

Elsa giggled, and swooped in to peck them both on the cheek. “I’m glad.”

Kristoff placed a hand on each of the girls’ shoulders, “Wait, does this mean we’re all dating now? Is that even allowed?” He glanced at Elsa.

She shrugged, and wrapped her free arm around his waist where he sat. “I’m the Queen. What are they going to do about it?” Anna felt less like she’d started dating her sister and more like she and Kristoff had absorbed her into their existing tangle. It was strange, but not unwelcome. Her blood was still on fire, she noted with amusement. Would that ever go away? She hoped not. 

Anna smirked. “You picked up a few things from Hans’ mom, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe.”

Anna heard clapping, and leaned around Kristoff to search for the source. It was Hans. Tears poured down his cheeks as an erection stood hard between his legs. He slow clapped for them, a proud smile on his lips. 

“Whoa,” Kristoff said as he looked in Hans’ lap. “The boy’s a grower.” He blushed, and held the sisters tighter. 

Anna snickered, red rising in her own cheeks. “See something you like?” She purred, and ran a hand down Kristoff’s chest to his lap where she found his own heat coming to attention. He sucked in breath with a jolt. 

“Well, he was just fucking me before you two showed up,” Elsa said, “he’s probably just still in the mood. And if I’m being honest,” she curled her fingers around Anna’s rear, “so am I.” 

Anna grinned, and embraced the butterflies in her tummy. “Oh?”

Elsa met her gaze with a smile full of love. “Yeah.”

“I’m in,” said Kristoff, “but only if we can use the corpse man, too.” 

Hans rolled his eyes.

 

-o-

 

Anna was in heaven; she was in heaven and covered in hands. They’d been quick to throw their clothes to the floor once it’d become clear what they were all about to do. She sat in Kristoff’s lap, his heaviness grinding against her slick without penetrating. His hands scoured her body, her shoulders, her thighs. Elsa sat before her, her mouth sucking Anna’s lips between her teeth as she massaged Anna’s breasts and neck. She tasted like everything Anna had missed in the years they’d been apart.

Hans had wriggled his head onto Elsa’s lap, and was dutifully taking her length into his mouth with sure strokes of his lips and tongue. The sight glimmered in Anna’s eyes. She couldn’t help but feel a deep, grave satisfaction at the sight of the man who’d once been her enemy helping her sister in such a carnal way. 

He couldn’t even say no. Sure, he was dead, but Anna liked that. She wasn’t sure she was supposed to like that, but in the heat of the moment she wasn’t about to question it. It was Hans’s mouth that lavished her sister’s sex, Hans’ hands that wrapped around her thin waist. His throat that choked as one of Elsa’s hands left Anna’s breast to push him further down on her shaft. Anna shuddered as she watched him gag with a cheesy grin on his lips. At the end of the day, Hans was dead and his body was a reanimated corpse, but it didn’t quell the joy Anna felt at watching him grovel.

Elsa nipped Anna’s lower lip and leaned back where she’d kneeled. Anna tried to follow with her mouth but was restrained by Kristoff. Elsa purred as she bopped her little sister on the nose.

“I’m so glad I get to see you this way,” she said. Her magic was cold, like a mountain peak or death, but to Anna Elsa felt as hot as the sun. She bit her lip.

“Me too.”

Elsa’s smile crinkled as she thrust further into Hans’ mouth. She gasped, and Anna watched a shudder travel up Elsa’s spine from her base. She was gorgeous, every twitching muscle in her abdomen, every little escaping gasp.

“Kristoff, restrain Anna’s hands.” The command came with a chilly finger drawing slowly over Anna’s artery. She’d slipped into her queenly persona soon after they’d begun getting into the right mood, and Anna couldn’t have been more there for it. She liked Elsa in control; she liked being singled out as the object of her sister’s want.

“Yes, my Queen!” Kristoff said with a little more reverence than was probably necessary. He took Anna’s wrists in his large hands and tugged them taught behind her. Were she not in the throes of passion Anna might have cooed at how adorable it sounded when he spoke to Elsa during coitus. Instead, she relished him grinding against her with his heft, her wet dripping down the length of him. 

“Don’t take her yet,” Elsa said with a smirk, “I’d like to try something first, if that’s okay.”

Kristoff nodded. “I’ll make frog noises if I don’t like it.”

“Excellent.” Elsa ran her hand through Hans’ white hair as he took every of inch of her into his mouth. He gagged, saliva dripping down Elsa’s throbbing sex to the sheets below. Anna watched her sister’s head loll back on her shoulders, her mouth open wide. “Ah, okay, that’s enough,” she grabbed Hans by the scruff of his hair and tugged his mouth off of her, spit dripping from his panting mouth. 

“Holy god you are so fucking hot,” Anna said. She wanted to hug her sister, hold her, and tugged against Kristoff but couldn’t break free. Her body vibrated with want. 

“Definitely agreed,” he added, grinding harder against Anna’s heat. Hans, for what it was worth, nodded in assent as well. 

Elsa blushed, and raised a hand over her mouth to giggle. “Hans, dear,” she said after a moment, “would you please maneuver behind Kristoff and show him some love?” 

Hans raised an eyebrow, glanced at Kristoff, and gave his Queen a double thumbs up. He shuffled on his knees behind the other man, looking Kristoff’s muscles torso up and down as he went. Anna felt his hands shaking around her wrists. 

She craned her neck but couldn’t see what was happening behind her. Anna whined, wanting more than the world to see what Elsa had in mind for their boyfriend. Cold fingers touched Anna’s back suddenly, and she realized Hans was running his hands over Kristoff’s stomach.

He moaned, and bucked against Anna. “L-Little bit cold, isn’t he?”

Elsa chuckled. “Sorry, it’s the magic. You’ll get used to it.” She cocked her head, “Hans, I want you to be careful, but you’re going to fuck Kristoff from behind. Understand?” 

Anna heard Hans pumping himself against Kristoff’s backside in response. “Ah, oh dear, okay then.”

Elsa smirked at Anna, “what, have the two of you never done anything that way before?”

“Have you?”

“I’ve been experimenting a lot in the last week.”

“Apparently!” Anna giggled as Kristoff’s gasps picked up in volume. She could just imagine Hans stroking his entrance and warming him up, teasing and prodding. “But yeah, we have, it’s just usually me on the receiving end.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Elsa purred and slunk up to Anna’s chest, “we’ll get to that shortly.” Anna mewled as Elsa ran her hands down her abs to the crux of her thighs. Her fingers pressed hard against Anna, and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. It was still the middle of the night, after all. Her thighs shook under her like jelly. 

“Elsa, p-please.”

“Oh, sweetie. Just hold on a little bit.” The Queen reached down between her own legs and took her length in her hand, stroking herself with the remnants of Hans’ saliva. “I want us all to feel each other.” She leaned to the side to see Hans around Kristoff, “Hans, is he coming along?”

“Ugh, phrasing,” Kristoff said.

Hans must have made some kind of affirmative gesture because Elsa smiled and glanced at Kristoff. “Now, I need you to start working Anna’s behind, okay? You’re going to take her there.”

Anna squeaked, but Elsa’s gaze left no room for argument. “What, are we making a train?”

Elsa snickered, and took Anna’s chin in her hand. “Choo choo.” She kissed her, slow and sensual, making sure to leave her lips more bruised than when she’d found them. “That’s exactly what we’re going to do. You can take it, right?”

Anna nodded without hesitation. “B-But what about you?”

Elsa circled her sister’s heat with the tips of her fingers and grinned. With a jerk, two of her fingers slid up into Anna. The girl sang and shook. So many sensations all around her, wrapping around her eyes and skin like fireworks. She could have been buried in the snow atop the North Mountain and the fire of Elsa’s touch would have sustained her. 

“I’m going to take this,” Elsa said against Anna’s ear, “and make it mine. Is that okay?”

Anna bubbled inside. “Yes, please, I want that.”

“There’s a good girl. My sweet, beautiful Anna.” Her words dropped with adoration and need. 

Behind her, Anna felt Kristoff begin to work her second opening with his fingers, massaging her outer muscles and dipping in for only a moment before pulling back out. Her core was leaking enough slick that he didn’t need to use the bottle of lubricant they’d found, though she did hear Hans pop it open behind him. Goodness, Elsa’d put them all to work for her. 

The Queen kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. She gorged herself on Anna’s mouth as if she’d been starved, all the while she worked a hand between her baby sisters thighs. Anna felt high. A minute passed and her climax came into reach, egging closer like glacial creep. Elsa withdrew her hand and growled. Anna whimpered. 

“Are you ready, Kristoff?” Elsa asked. 

“W-With which part?”

Anna ground down on his fingers, and they slipped easily into her rear. Two, then three, knuckles. She shuddered. She wanted them to fill her. Her beloveds were going to hold her betwixt them like a cherished gemstone. 

“All of it,” Elsa said. 

Kristoff grunted. “All good on all fronts, I think.” He bucked again into Anna. 

“Good. Anna?”

Anna beamed, everything below her waist a surge of nerves of love. “Ready!”

Elsa bit her lip. “Wonderful. Hans, please begin with Kristoff, but be gentle.” Kristoff shook against Anna’s back, and his fingers slipped out of her. He moaned, and Anna knew from the cadence of his breath that Hans had entered him. If she only she could see. Someday. Elsa chewed her lower lip as she watched her servant take Kristoff and pick up speed. 

“Ah, that’s chilly.” Kristoff grunted, and clamped his eyes shut. 

“Now whenever you’re ready, Kristoff, I’d like you to take Anna.”

“O-Of course.” 

Anna watched her sister with adoration. She commanded so much presence when she wanted to. Anna snaked her hands behind herself and squeezed Kristoff’s thighs as he pressed himself against her rear. She was so slick that he popped right in with a soft push. Anna’s head swam in thick fog as inches of him slid inside her, filling her with his girth. God, it’d been too long since she’d had him there. She felt full. 

Elsa watched her coming undone, her orgasm already so close again, teasing and skipping just out of reach. The men behind Anna settled, and Kristoff pumped into her with a slow rhythm. 

“Oh fuck, holy fuck,” Kristoff said, “never done this from both sides at once before.”

Anna giggled, her smile big and giddy. “Me neither.” He opened her further, and she let her legs go slack. Deeper, deeper. 

Elsa cupped Anna’s cheeks and leaned in close, kissing her nose. “Would you like to change that?”

Anna kissed her. Elsa’s hands slid down her face to hold her breasts as she scooted closer. Their chests were practically touching as Elsa let one hand dangle down between them and guide her sex up against Anna’s heat. 

With a groan the two sisters became connected, the heat between them rolling like thunder. Anna shivered. The two people she cared about most were filling her, stuffing her holes full with themselves and engulfing her. They undulated out of sync, thrusting and drawing, their breaths both hot on either side of Anna’s neck. It was almost too much. 

She felt the vibrations of Hans slamming into Kristoff behind her, his torso jerking against her own in uneven grunts. He held Anna’s shoulders for support as he timed himself to thrust into her on Hans’ upswing. Elsa followed suit, but without someone behind her was free to invent her own rhythm. She went both shallow and deep, soft and hard. Her sex wasn’t nearly the size of Kristoff’s, but she was more than enough to stretch Anna apart and satisfy the animalistic fury swimming in her belly. 

Anna could barely hold herself up. She wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck and hugged her for support, the bulk of her weight carried by her big sister. “Elsa, Elsa, god. Kristoff, that’s so nice. More!” He jerked into her, and she felt his pelvis knock against her tailbone as he hilted himself in her flesh. Elsa did the same, and for a moment Anna had them both in their entirety. Her vision blurred. 

“Anna, my sweet love, you’re doing so good,” Elsa said into her ear. “I love you more than the world. Kristoff, look at you. So strong and sure. Beautiful.” 

Anna’s mind flashed white. She was building, building. Her insides groaned with each thrust of her lovers’ hips. She even felt a slight touch of Hans’ fingers brush her spine. Thump, thump. Heavy and wet. Anna let herself go. Ah, that spot there! “I’m getting close!” 

Elsa purred, and thrust her full length up again into her sister. Sweat dripped from her brow. “Good,” she bit Anna’s earlobe, “I want you to come for me, baby, can you do that?” Anna groaned in assent. “Good. Come for me, Anna! Kristoff! All of you, come on!” She commanded them like she was charging into battle. 

Anna broiled. Kristoff and Elsa pumped into her hard, and she erupted. Stars sparkled behind her eyes as her orgasm plunged her into a deep, warm pond. It engulfed her, filled her, and she cried out in silence. 

She was fully underwater. Single touches felt like days passing. Anna went slack, and crumpled against Elsa’s chest. Her sister groaned as her own climax spilled into Anna, slippery and clear. Kristoff burst a moment later, filling Anna’s behind with heavy, opaque spurts. She wasn’t sure whether Hans could come, but she felt Hans slow and stop through Kristoff’s vibrations. 

Her insides stretched. Thick release dribbled from her. Anna collapsed, Elsa and Kristoff popping from her slippery entrances as she went over. They fell to the bed beside her, spent. 

Anna gasped for breath, struggling to make her lungs work as they should have. She felt so full, so warm with them even after they’d gone. She creaked open her eyes, unsure of when she’d closed them, and found Elsa starting at her with tears on her cheeks. 

Anna startled. “Elsa? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Her sister chuckled, and took one of Anna’s hands in her own. She reached across her sister to massage Kristoff’s side with her free arm. “I’m just so happy,” she said softly, “how are you two doing?” 

Kristoff laughed. “I d-don’t think I can walk anymore, but I feel great.”

Anna snickered, and rolled over to kiss his chapped lips. “I’m right there with you.”

Hans sat on the edge of the bed behind them, catching his breath. Anna met his gaze, and threw him a thumbs-up. He smirked, and returned the gesture. She had her sister and her boyfriend of a year in bed with her. Why shouldn’t she give her dead mortal enemy some congrats on his sick score? 

“Next time,” Kristoff said, “I want to be in the middle.”

“You were in the middle,” Anna said as she elbowed his side. 

Kristoff chuckled. “I meant in the middle of you two.”

Elsa laughed. “That can be arranged.” She draped her torso over them, reaching just far enough to find Kristoff’s lips. “Five minute break?”

Anna snorted. Could the day get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bangarang!


End file.
